Uncle Vlad
by Becky4Ever1996
Summary: Marlin De Chance doesnt know he's a vampire till he get a unwelcomed vist from his uncle Vladimir to take him away to the UK and teach him of the vamprire world. But Marlin has a strange gift and slayers and vampires alike are after him only Vlad can help RE-WRITE WILL BE UP SOON!
1. The stranger

**Uncle Vlad **

**Chapter 1: The stranger **

_1__st__ September _

My name is Marlin De Chance, I'm 10 years old and I'm the only son of Ingrid Count and Dunkan De Chance.

We live in an old gloomy dark crumbling tower which used to be part of a dramatic beautiful castle, it used to belong to a merry Duke who would have grand parties with loud music and dancing Duchess and dukes twirling and spinning on the dance floor with the smell of food wafting through from the kitchen but that was once upon a time, a hundred years ago but it wore away with harsh winds and rain and the lack of looking after. Now all is left is this little tower that is ready to tumble down at any moment.

It only has two floors one underground. The ground floor has only a small kitchen with a sink and a few cupboards which store food and cutlery, there is only a small round table and three little stools where we sit and eat our meals. At the other end of the room is a very small fireplace with two matted old arm chairs in front of it, you could call it a tiny sitting room really.

If you go to the corner of the kitchen there is a little opening for us to squeeze though which leads to a crammed little room full a smelly patch work blankets and a double size lumpy old mattress (that is all we can fit in). This is where I sleep, where we all sleep; me mum, dad and the pig.

Mum said there are other floors upstairs but I was warned hundreds times from a young age no to go up. I didn't see how I could there was no ladder to go up or stones to help me climb but that didn't stop me wondering what could be up there. A hungry monster waiting patiently for the right moment to gobble me up for breakfast or a wicked witch brewing something deadly or maybe a blood lust vampire ready to sink his fangs into someone's warm fresh neck and that someone could be me...but no I worked out a long time ago that vampires don't exist but that was until a mysterious figure appeared on our doorstep.

It all started at the stroke of midnight. I was in a deep dream about what this castle would have been like all those hundreds of years ago. I was wearing fine satin clothing with golden chains gleaming for all to see. I was making my way around the ladies and men in colourful bright ball gowns and suits, the hall was lit with lights and diamonds twinkled in the candle light as they covered the long slender walls, food was spread out on the long golden tables, the smell filled my nostrils' as I made my way for one of the chicken legs, I was about to bite into it when a firm hand rested on my shoulder and a deep but smooth voice whispered in my ear

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you." Then, at that moment, as I was about to turn to face this strange a loud banging noise snapped me up wake.

"Stay there." said the sharp voice of my dad, he was a tall man with long autumn brown hair that coved his bright green eyes that shone whenever he was happy or angry. His pale face was as white as sheets and a crooked nose but I never asked why it was crooked. He climbed out of the hole and made his way to answer the door. My mother had her pale hand tightly gripping my shoulder

"Don't say anything," she hissed her black hair was streamed over her young pale face, her sapphire blue eyes shone with fear. It was not often we had visitors in fact we never had them at all, fear and curiosity crept inside of me. I could hear the creak of the old wooden door and I heard my dad gasp

"Your Grandness!"

The stranger was tower of a man standing tall and proud, he looked around in his twenties but he must be a man of some importance, he was wearing a fine black cape and buttoned up shirt with black jeans and boots and on the top of his head he wore a crown of skeleton bones. He had silken black hair which hung over his sapphire eyes just like mothers but they shone strength and power, but also a hint of disgust as his eyes scanned the front room.

"This place is disgusting, " he sneered "how you have raised a child in this place I don't know" I was little taken back, this man just waltz into our home and make such a rude comment I expected mother or father to flip but they stood there by the side of him their heads high and backs straight in respect for this man. I could see mother biting her lip trying to stop herself speaking out of turn I knew I should say something but there was something about this man that stopped me, he had some kind grace and importance about him like what a king had or a ruler.

"This is your son yes?" He pointed to me as I stood by the wall.

"Yes" father says giving him a bow "his name is Marlin De Chance."

"I see" his blue eyes stared deep into my green ones "how old is he?"

"Ten, eleven next week."

"Thought so" he turned to face my mother "I guess he knows does he?"

"Not yet" mother answers nervously like a school girl being told off by their head teacher.

"I thought as much I will pick up the boy tomorrow night at twilight make sure he is ready" but as he turned to face the door to let himself out I found my voice and spoke out

"Ready for what and who are you?" I asked suddenly.

He turned his head sharply to face me with a slight smirk on his face "I'm Vladimir Dracula, The Grand High Vampire and the son and heir of Count Dracula and, your uncle and I have come take you away with me to the UK and help you make it to your destiny" and like that he was out the door.

**To tell the truth I'm very happy with this chapter I don't think I could of made it any better. You will know a lot more about the charters in the next chapter. **


	2. Dream gift

**Uncle Vlad **

**Chapter 2: Dream gift **

_2 September _

I watch as the golden morning sun peaked out of the tall white mountain tops of Transylvania, shining beautiful rays of light on the grassy moors as autumn red leaves from the nearby woodland flew on a gentle warm wind, guided to the small village of Dutton where cute little cottages and markets sit at the far side of our dismal tower of terrors.

I sighed, picked up the cold bowl of porridge from the table and fed it to the pig. How that pig gobbles it up with no care nor thought. Mother and father are still fast asleep or at least trying to get to sleep. Since Vladimir left that night the room was tense, Mother just went back to bed with father following behind making no eye contact with me whatsoever, not even an explanation, not even a grunt. I just sat on the armchair with the pig on my lap thinking things though.

_Vladimir, The Grand High Vampire, Son and heir of Count Dracula, Uncle, Destiny. _All these thought going through my head just didn't make sense. As I said before vampires did not exist even if they did what did that had to do with me.

'_He is your uncle,' _said Timmy. Timmy if you're wondering is my only friend, he's real but he sort of is not real, he's a little voice in my head I've known since I was born, he's like a guardian to me, he taught me how to read and write and do sums, he also comforts to me when mother and father argue or when they hit or ignore me and he gives me guidance of what is good and bad. I know whenever and wherever Timmy will always be there for me.

"What are you trying to say?" I ask "I'm I a vampire too?"

"_I don't see any other reason why he would collect you" _said Timmy "_he must want to take you away to train you or something." _

"You mean you don't know?"

"_Oh Marlin, I don't know what goes inside the head of such a powerful vampire like Vladimir Dracula" _

"Why are you talking to yourself!" snapped the sharp voice of my mother, I stood rigid to the spot, why didn't I notice her come in? I leave the now finshed bowl in the sink and tell mother it's nothing, and then she just grumbled and slumped down in the matted old armchair. Her shinny blue eyes where now full of dull icy cold blue with heavy black rings around them, her hair was like a black mane on her head. She gazed into the fire place the flames dancing across her snow white face, she looked a sorry sight.

I sit in the opposite armchair and take a deep breath this it, I have to ask what's going on. "Mum" I said "talk to me, what is my destiny and what does Vladimir have to do with it? Am I a vampire?"

"You're asking to many questions my boy!" she snapped "yes you're a vampire, it is your destiny, its every vampire's destiny it just wasn't mine."

"You're a vampire too?" I ask nervously.

"Used to be years ago."

"Why aren't you now?" I pressured "did Vladimir have something to do with it?"

"I can't talk about it!" she screamed and suddenly she collapsed to the floor and burst into tears, I was scared, she has been like this before. Mother was strong and had never shown weakness, she was also cruel so she wouldn't cry, if she did something bad she would probably boast about it tell the story one hundred times a week. The point is I didn't know what to do.

"What's going on!" boomed the warning deadly voice, I knew who that voice belonged to, I didn't dare to turn around, I knew what to expect glaring emerald green eyes full of fury, autumn brown hair like the fires of Hell. It was my father. "GET OUT THE WAY!" he roared at that moment I was slammed to the side, my head hit hard the on the cold stone floor. My dad had mother in his arms as she sobbed wildly. My own tears became to fall.

"_This seems like a good time run don't you think" _Timmy suggested _"before your dad really hits you." _Timmy's suggestion shocked me, before when father hit me he always told me not to run but Timmy has never failed me before so I struggle to my feet. Neither mum or dad noticed me even as the old wooden door shut with a bang.

"What do I do now?" I asked.

"_Run" _he pressured _"just_ _run I will tell you when you are safe,"_ so I run across the field towards the woodland, a soft breeze met my face, my bare feet touched the soft green grass, the morning sun shone on my dark brown messy hair. I was free, why hadn't I done this before? But when I reached the shade of the trees I began to slow down the grass was replaced with mud and stones and tree roots and I began to feel how tired I was, my heart was pounding and my feet were sore. I leaned against one of the trees to catch my breath. What was happening to me?

"_You're just not used to running," _said Timmy _"which is a problem if you're in trouble, but you need to keep running your dads on his way here even as we speak."_ With the fear of father finding me or what he might do I start to sprint my way through the trees. Tripping and stumbling over tree roots, twigs and branches scratching my face like a tigers claws ripping my shirt and jeans.

"_Ok I think you are safe now." _ I stop at a small clearing, scarlet and gold leaves fell from the towering trees onto the green grass as they sparkled in the sunlight the sweet sound birds whistled in my ears the wind blew past. It was the most beautiful place in the world; I could stay here for a while.

...

I opened my eyes to the sound of hundreds of shouts and cries coming from outside banging on the walls windows smashing. I could not see what was going on, everything was a blur but I could make out stacked boxes around the room a tall figure in a vampire cape and long black hair pacing around the room in a panic. What was going on? Is this castle under attack? "RENFILED!" he cried "WE'ER LEAVING!" just then a strong female voice boomed out I could not see her figure but I knew she was somewhere next to the man.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"This is insane," he cried out, "there is a mob of angry peasants out there!" peasants? They must be vampires.

"If you run away you will bring shame on this family!" the woman argued back in frustration.

"If I stay my family would be dust!"

"In 2000 years no vampire has ever been chased away by breathers THE GRAND HIGH VAMPIRE WOULD BE FLAPPING FUROUS!"

And with that my eyes snapped open. I was still in the forest clearing snuggled in the autumn leaves but the full moon was high in the dark sky the stars were winking at me as in saying 'hello its time to get up' have I been here all day?

"Did you have a nice dream Marlin De Chance?" said a voice, I turned to the voice, a man was sitting right beside me, he was wearing a black cloak his hood and night black hair was covering his sapphire eyes. I knew who he was, it was Vladimir Dracula.

"You! what are you doing here? How do you know I was dreaming?" I demanded.

"All in good time," he said with a smile on his face "but now how about we take a walk, the car won't be here for another minute or so."

So I followed him out of the clearing into the trees, I tried calling for Timmy in my head but there was no response. Vladimir's cape flapped in the wind like a ravens wings about to take off and fly. He looked magnificent "Are you cold?" he asked, I turning to him in puzzlement.

"I don't get cold" I say.

"Interesting" he breaths "do you mean you _never_ get cold?"

"Only when I'm sad."

He sighs, stops and closes his eyes as if trying to get into his own thoughts then he speaks "do you want to tell me about your dream; if you do it will help me answer some of your questions."

"Some but not all?" I don't see why not, so I tell him about the castle, the mob, a man pacing around saying they should leave and the woman saying it would bring shame on the family. When I had finished he smiled.

"Just as I thought" he said "you have a rare gift."

"Gift?" I ask

"You have the ability to see memories of important people to you in your dreams" he started.

"So what I saw" I think "was that someone's memory that really happened?"

"Yes it did," Vladimir said gravely, "the memory was mine; it was when my father was planning to pack me and your mother up to UK"

"What happened?" I ask "did you get away?"

"Of course, we all did, but that woman my grandma wasn't too happy about it."

"I could tell," Just then a car horn sounded in the distance.

"Finally!" Vladimir stormed as we make our way to the car horn. That's when the fun begins but there were still some questions I needed to ask.

**Finally it's done! Chapter 3 will be next week (hopefully)** **this chapter was meant to be called the "truth revealed" but it's not really all the truth there are still more questions that need to be answers. **

**Marlins Dream is from the YD episode "13****th**** Birthday" Marlin will have dreams that happen in the actual series and some would just be made up by me. **

**xd. **


	3. Meeting Granddad

**Uncle Vlad**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Granddad **

_3__rd__ September _

I was settled in Vladimir's posh black car with red leather sets and black carpet I had never been in car before this was most exciting. My clothes were already in the boot and I was sitting down in the back seat with Vladimir seated besides me. "Remember where you're going this time?" he asked the driver.

"Just about master" squeaked the driver, Renfield, he was a clean pale man with no hair and wore a smart butlers suit but his teeth were yellow and chipped, I bet his breath smelt bad as rotting fruit.

"We will see, now drive," Vladimir ordered and the car drove off.

"Don't worry," Vladimir said, "your mother knows where you are in fact she was happy to be rid of you."

"Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"To Liverpool in England," he answers, "my dad lives there and he said we could stay there for a while."

"Don't you have a place of your own?" I ask thinking why The Grand High Vampire would have to stay with his father?

"Yes I have an enormous castle here in Transylvania but I haven't seen my father in a while and another country sounds like a good idea to start a new life don't you think?" Yes I had to agree but for some reason I don't think Vladimir was just talking about me but also about himself.

It was a pleasant drive Vladimir says this car is ten times faster than a normal breather car and can go right though traffic, we should be at France ready for the ferry to leave before dawn, and then it would only take an hour to get to Liverpool. Vampires are so cool.

Vladimir didn't talk much during the trip nor did he ask any questions about my dreams or parents. I had so many questions to ask. Why is my mother not a vampire anymore? And why was she so upset when I asked about it? Did you have something to do with it?. Then there are questions about me like; what are we going to do when we get to Liverpool? Are you going to train me into a vampire? But Vladimir seemed too deep in his own thoughts I should just leave him to it but I wanted to know more about my 'rare' gift but that was not the most important question. The question I was really desperate to ask was will I ever see my parents again?

The trip to Liverpool was quite uneventful the only interesting thing was being on a ferry. I loved to watch the sun rise with the sky turning in to shades of blues and purples to orange and reds but Vladimir was forced to stay below deck away from the sun light, I felt so sorry for him that he couldn't see this beautiful sight.

Now I'm in my new home at Garside Grange. I have my own room which is strange I've never slept by myself before when I told Vladimir this he was surprised and asked how I lived in that tower for so long, I just couldn't help laughing.

The room has an old wooden bed besides the wall and a small window to look upon the outside world I also have something called a wardrobe where I can put my clothes in, mostly at my tower with mum and dad we left our clothes on the floor, so it was nice to have somewhere to put them. I also have a desk and shelves but I don't know what to put on them yet but Vladimir says I will need them soon enough.

I haven't seen the whole of Garside Grange School yet and I can't see anyone around. Vladimir says I will soon, it's a Saturday so I won't see any children till Monday and the rest of the family have just gone to sleep but I still don't know what's going to happen or what my Granddad, Count Dracula, is like but for now I must asleep I need to be up by evening.

It was the same dream I had before Vladimir showed up. I was in the castle from those hundreds of years ago making my way around the ladies and men in colourful bright ball gowns and suits the smell of food filling my nostrils as I made my way for one of the chicken legs again and just like from the dream before a firm hand rested on my shoulder then, at that moment, as I was about to turn to face him I was woken by the same knocking on the door that awoke me that night "wake up its time to meet your Granddad!" ordered the voice of my Uncle Vladimir. Why did he have to wake me up now? Just one more second and I could have found out who that person in my dream could be.

I was made to wear one of Vladimir's old capes and trousers and shirt from when he was my age, it fitted perfectly, it was nice to have smart clothes I was very grateful. We were sat on one of the wooden chairs besides a long wooden table and at the end of that long wooden table was a gold elegant throne with red velvet cushions that must be where Count Dracula's sits. I wonder if Vladimir's has one but grander and taller.

"My throne is more impressive than my father's," said Vladimir as if he read my thoughts.

"Is it grand Vladimir?" I ask.

"Of course it is I am the 'Grand' High Vampire you will see my castle for yourself one day and by the way," he added "just call me Vlad everyone else does." and at that moment I heard a sound of wheels across the wooden floor boards, I looked across to see and what I saw gave shivers down my spine it was a grey hell-hound mounted on wheels and it was coming towards us.

I was scared of dogs, terrified when I was five I was attacked by a hell-hound now I can't stand to be near them. I backed slowly away, luckily Vlad didn't notice me. Instead he spoke to the hound, "Hello Zoltan," he said cheerfully "when's dad coming."

"He is saying he is brushing his fangs but I never heard of a vampire who brushes his teeth" the wolf spoke in a Russian accent, he had sharp yellow teeth with two pointed ones at the front they were giving me bad memories. Vlad laughed cheerfully.

"Looks like your Granddad is trying to avoid you Marin." he nudges me in the ribs.

"Why" I asked "I've never meet him."

"Well let's just say father never liked your mother much," at that moment the hard wooden doors flung open revealing a tall slender man he was as tall and proud as a tower. His face was long and pale as a ghost, he had silken black long hair and wore a long jet black cloak with a red shirt and trousers and coal black eyes shining strength and power, just like Vlad's except his eyes were sapphire blue but you could tell this was Vladimir's father, he had the same grace and swiftness as he strolled across to us. Vlad stood up. "Father" he said "long time no see."

"My son" he smiled and like that they came into a father and son embrace then the Count noticed me, "this is the boy you've been talking about?"

"He has a name you know and he's Ingrid's son" Vlad said

"Ahh yes" said the Count "what's his name again Marty, Markus, Mallet?"

"It's Marin," I said boldly "Marin De Chance."

"He's just like his mother," The Count snapped "we will sort that out." And with that the Count strolled up to me and took my face in his cold hands as he began to study me, "he looks like her too" he said in disproval, and he let me go.

"Does he know about vampires?" he asked his son.

"Only learnt once I walked through the door," Vlad answered ,"the place was horrible if I known they had a child sooner I would of moved them somewhere nicer." The Count turned his back on us and strolled to the window

"Then he has a lot to learn, I must teach him." the Count sighed "even though he is Ingrid's child."

"I will teach him father" Vlad shot "the vampire counsel will cope without me and Bertrand will tell me if there is an emergency" The Count turned his head to Vlad with a sharp look on his face. I know he disproved of Vlad teaching me because he was too young and the Grand High Vampire should be in his country making laws and politics not teaching his unwanted nephew how to be a vampire but how could anyone disagree with royalty.

Whatever Vladimir Dracula says, goes.

**Chapter 3 up! I know it was kinda dragged a bit. In the next chapter we should be seeing the Van Hellsings. If you're wondering Erin will be showing up but not yet. Season 3 Young Dracula came out this Halloween can't wait till the next episodes! **


	4. The task

**Uncle Vlad**

**Chapter 4: The task **

_3__rd__ September (continue) _

Like that the lessons started. Vladimir...er Vlad, lead me up the highest top of the building, if it wasn't for the wolf, Zoltan, sat at the foot of the stairs I would have not followed Vlad up the stone steps, I was scared of what was going got happen when we got up there.

The cold autumn night air hit my face as we reached the large open window, we looked out, I could see the whole of Garside Grange. The sky was clouded, no stars like last night twinkling down but I could make out the round orb of the full moon poking out of the clouds. Vlad pointed out the area where the children go to school and the field where they have PE during the day but in the night it was a vampire hunting ground.

I was taking in so much of the view that I didn't notice Vlad coming up from behind me. Before I could blink I felt myself falling forward, out of the tall open window. I screamed! I was going to die! I was heading straight for the cobbled floor, I closed my eyes waiting for it to end, then another sensation filled me up. I wasn't falling anymore, I was flying! My eyes opened, I was now rising up towards the night sky. I looked down I could see the whole of Garside Grange, it felt amazing; my hair blown back from my face, my feet not touching the ground. It was all fun, then, a familiar voice in my ear

"Fun isn't it?", it was Vlad holding me tightly by the waist and before I knew it we were in the trees. Vlad landed us on one of the thick tree branches.

"I wish you didn't have to throw me out the window though. I say at last.

Vlad laughed, "it was just for fun."

"Throwing someone out of the window is fun!" I shout.

"Of course, watching someone fall to their death is quite interesting, just be thankful I decided to save you."

Oh that really cheered me up (not really) but I didn't have a chance to say that out loud, he spoke again "let's put you skills to the test, you'll see," he said in a sly tongue "the stupid servant, Renfield, has let my lunch get away do you think you could find it for me?"

I don't know how to answer, was it a rhetorical question? "it's a pig and a fat on at that" he says "of you go," with that he snapped his fingers and I was suddenly standing on muddy earth surrounded by tall dark trees circling around me, I heard an owl hoot, rusting in the bushes, the flapping wings of birds. I was scared, lost and alone. How could Vlad do this to me? How do I find a pig in this large dark wood?

"_Don't give up yet Marlin" _said the comforting voice of Timmy _"you will find the pig your uncle wants, just listen and let you senses guide you." _I take a deep breath to calm myself down and I follow Timmy's advice. I closed my eyes and strained my ears to here the chilly north wind blow though the whistling trees, animals rushing though the bushes calling out to one and another. It's interesting what sort of noises you can hear in the woodland.

So I let my feet guide me though the trees. My feet crunched on dead leaves and twigs, the moon shone rays of light though the whispering trees, I knew where to go, I don't know how but I knew the pig was trapped in a ditch somewhere off the clearing.

A few minutes later I found myself on the edge of the ditch, I almost stumbled over the edge. Looking down I could make out a small shape scuttling around. That must the pig Vlad wants, but how do I get it out of this ditch? Perhaps there is something around that can help me.

I search around the area but it was so dark I suddenly banged my head on a tree trunk, "ouch!" I spat, then I noticed on a branch, hanging off, was a black car tyre being held by a rope. An idea came to me in a flash.

Climbing the tree, I unknotted the robe from the branch and it fell to the ground with a thump, I carried the fallen objects towards the ditch. Checking the tyre was safely attached I knotted the rope onto the nearest tree and swung the tyre around my waist. 'This is stupid' I thought but I had to do it, I didn't want to disappoint Uncle Vlad.

Checking one last time the rope was tightly secured on the tree, I take a deep breath and lower myself into the dugout ditch.

My feet hit the muddy ground. I could hear a pig like noise as a big fat pink pig came happily trotting towards me. This was so easy, all I had to do was pick him up and climb back up , simple, but as I picked my prize up I heard a snapping noise that made me jump and before I knew it the rope that should have been attached to the tree came down at my feet.

...

This was a nightmare. I picked up the end of the rope. It must have snapped somehow or has it been cut? I look up the walls of the ditch they were to smooth for me to climb and even if I could I would have to leave Vlad's pig behind. I sunk to the ground in depression I was trapped! Stuck, my only hope was Vlad would come looking for me. The full moon was now out of the clouds high in the sky. It was my only comfort, but how wrong people can be to underestimate what power the full moon has.

I was back in Vlad's old castle in Transylvania in the same room as last time but there were no angry peasants outside, no stacked boxes, everything seemed to be in place until a shatter of glass was heard from the next room and a cry of anger was heard as Count Dracula, my Granddad, burst though the hard tall wooden doors, candles flicked on. The room was in light shining on The Counts face "HOW DARE SHE!" he screamed as thunder struck.

"Daddy?" said a small voice behind the doorway there stood two children, a boy and a girl both with bright sapphire eyes and silken black hair and faces as white as snow. I knew who they were at a moment, it was my mum and uncle Vlad they both looked so young, only children.

"Your angry about mum aren't you?" said Vlad with tears in his eyes "she's leaved us?"

"GET OUT!" the Count roared in anger and the two children sprinted away. I ran after them down the hall, up the stairs. They stood on the landing out of breath.

"Why did you say that?" snapped my mother, Ingrid in frustration at Vlad, even as a little girl she still looked frightening.

"Because it's true!" Vlad cried in tears

"How would you know any better, Vlad?"she asked in anger "your nothing but a little breather-lover your too dumb and little to know what's going on!"

"I am not!" Vlad blustered "you know it's true Ingrid, she sneaks out _every_ night when dads busy, I've seen it so have you, she's gone!" all of a sudden Ingrid raised her hand and slapped poor Vlad across the face and he landed to the floor with a thump.

"She's not gone!" she screamed with her own tears pouring down her face, "she won't just leave me, she loves me, she would take me away with her!" and like that she was off, both children were leaved in tears.

I awoke with a wet and soft feeling on my face I slowly opened my eyes staring into black ones, I screamed. There on my lap was a small black Scotty dog wagging his tail and licking my face. I pushed him and stood up. I said before I was scared of dogs but this one looked so cute and friendly. It won't hurt me. "Hello" I say nicely "how did you get down here?" with that the little dog ran to were the end of the rope lay and took it in his mouth. "What are you up too?" I ask and he used his paws to climb up the walls.

I suddenly understand what he is doing. I take the sleeping pig and got the tyre around him and I watched as that little dog pulled up that fat pig.

Strong dog.

Me next. My waist through the tyre, the dog pulled me up out of the hole. When I was finally out I picked up the pig in my arms with a smile on my face I have succeeded, and I have that cute little dog to thank but where is he. I suddenly heard barking in the trees. It was the little black dog, he must want me to follow him. So I do through a trees, bushes and mud until I am lead back to the place I first set off, there was uncle Vlad waiting for me.

"Well done Martin" He says rubbing his hands together "I knew you would find my dinner but I heard you got yourself into a pickle, luckily I heard or I wouldn't have been able to sent Wolfie to search for you" he gestured to the little dog.

"The rope snapped on me" I said "it was only an accident."

"I don't think so" said Vlad becoming more serious "everything happens for a reason."

"You think someone snapped it on purpose?" I ask in horror.

"All I know it wasn't an accident, that rope was strong, I put it there myself to help you" I sighed "we will talk later, but now I'm hungry, give me the pig please" I handed the pig to him and he put it on his lap "watch closely, this is how you will one day get your meals" To my horror he bared his sharp pointed fangs and pressed them the poor animal's neck. I watched in disgust and fascination as the pig's life slowly drifted away in a matter of minutes.

"Thanks Marlin" he said wiping blood off from his lips "that was a lovely meal."

"He's dead isn't he?" I ask.

"Sadly yes but be careful Marlin" he said in a serious tone "remember animals we can kill, but humans we only take some of the blood, but not all of it do you understand" I nod "Great!" he said "lets walk back to the school it a nice night for it don't you think?"

"_Marlin" _Timmy said _"ask were the pig came from, its important!" _

"Uncle Vlad" I say carefully "will you tell me were that pig came from?" He stopped in his tracks and turned to me.

"Do you really want to know?" he asks "you won't like it" from his eyes I could see what he meant.

"It wasn't _my _pig was it?" I ask "was it!" he nods and walks of but I quickly follow "WHY!" I scream "Why did you have to chose mine? There are plenty of pigs around!"

"It wasn't my decision!" he said gently but sternly, "your mother made me take him she said he was in the way and he could give you some company but you see I couldn't just bring a smelly and disgusting animal like a pig into my father's home let alone a school. I had to get rid of him"

"But you have Wolfie and Zoltan they are allowed in you fathers home and they are animals"

"First of Wolfie is not an animal, he's a werewolf and he's also my half-brother!" he snapped "he will be human anytime soon and he saved your life you will do well to remember it and secondly" he added "Zoltan has been in the family longer than you think and he knows much more than anyone I know so if you're going to worry about the stupid pig go back to that crumbling old tower!" I felt as if I was going to cry, I'm away from home, my uncle is now angry at me and my pig is dead and it was all my fault.

Vlad sighed "if you're going to cry run back to the school its five minutes straight ahead" with that I ran.

Five minutes later Uncle Vlad was already waiting for me by the gate with Wolfie at his feet. I don't look him as I walked through the gate I just keep my head down "Sorry Marlin" he says in a gentle tone "I think I was too harsh back there" I look up to see him, he looked so sorry. I forgave him and we went back inside. As we strolled to the throne room with Wolfie at our heels, we were expecting the Count to be sitting at his throne bossing Renfield about but instead it was a woman sat there with a long red dress and scarlet lips, she spoke

"_Hello darlings" _

**Now I think we all know who says **_**"Hello darlings" in Young Dracula LOL. **_

**Please Review!**


	5. Meeting new friends sourta

**Uncle Vlad**

**Chapter 5: Meeting new friends (sourta)**

_4__th__ September _

Last night, I meet my Grandma Magda Westenra

She was a regal looking woman with snow white skin and rosy red lips and beautiful belladonna black eyes. Her hair formed into long black locks she looked very much like mother with her bony face and high cheek bones, but this woman was a lot prettier no doubt about it.

"What the blood and garlic are you doing here?" snapped Vlad as he stared at the woman in outrage "and why are you sitting my father's throne?"

"Renfield let me in of course," said the woman innocently. Vlad glared at Renfield who was at the back corner of the room eating something that looked like a cockroach.

"Where is my dad!" Vlad asked sharply turning to face the woman "and for fangs sake get off that throne, it's an order!"

"Of course your Grandness," the woman smiled getting down from the throne and giving a bow "anything for you my son."

Vlad snorted at the woman in disgust

"Your father is out," said the woman "where? I don't know" she strolled up to my uncle and smiled sweetly, "I only came for a visit is that too much to ask?"

"In your case yes" Vlad sneered "what do you want now? Power? Fame? Cause it's all becoming a big joke now," the woman laughed wickedly and her eyes found me. "So you're Marlin De chance?" I nod keeping my head low, I couldn't meet this lady in the eyes I felt as if she was mocking me.

"What a stupid name," laughed the woman "De chance! There is no such word as chance my boy."

"You leave him alone!" Vlad sneered stepping in front of the woman fangs out his eyes black "you're not wanted here get out!"

The woman rolled her eyes and brushed past Vlad and said, "I will be staying nearby if you ever need me," her eyes darted to Wolfie who was hiding under the table, shaking in fear. The woman laughed evily and like that she was out the door.

"Marlin," started Vlad, looking straight into my eyes, "don't tell your Grandfather she was here, promise."

"Promise," I said and I meant it "but who is she?"

"Magda Westenra, she is mine and your mother's mother. She left us for a werewolf called Patrick when we we're still living in Transylvania and they had Wolfie."

"Then why was Wolfie hiding under the table then when he saw her?" I asked looking down at the poor dog.

"It's because she doesn't care" said Vlad sadly but with a hint of anger in his voice, "she just dumped him here with no good reason so my father decided to take him, probably the best decision dads ever made."

"So why is she here now then? It can't be just a visit if she's staying nearby." I ask.

"That what's worries me."

Granddad wasn't back yet, Vlad was starting to get worried, it was almost dawn and the sun will be up soon. Uncle Vlad had been teaching me about vampire life in only a few hours, I knew when you turn sixteen you have to go though the blood mirror to get your full vampire powers and how we must be friends with breathers and how we live in peace, he also told me that no everyone respects this peace like the slayers and the old vampires (known as the ancient ones) and we have to put a stop to them. I was very inspired, not all vampires were evil.

The sun finally rose and we heard Wolfie howling in the corner, he was transforming. To my amazement the small cute dog had changed into a young man about nineteen or so. He was very thin with dark brown hair coming other his chocolate brown eyes and he had a big smile spread across his face. "I'm back!" he said cheerfully

"You never left," muttered Vlad putting down his book.

"You know what I mean" sighed Wolfie "Hi Marlin" he said and held his hand out to me "I'm the human Wolfie!"

"How do you do" I say shaking his hand with a smile, I think I'm going to like Wolfie.

"The sun must be up and dad still hasn't returned," said Vlad getting up "he must be in trouble."

"He probably spent the night with Miss McCauley" said Wolfie but he didn't look convinced "or he could be with mum" he said uneasily.

Vlad sighed "Oh I forgot about her I didn't get a straight answer from her when I asked what she doing here."

"I will go and check if he's with Miss McCauley" said Wolfie "with me being the one who can go out in the sun, you can just wait here to see if he comes back."

"Take Marlin with you," said Vlad "I think Miss McCauley would like to meet her new pupil and take the car as well just in case while I punish Renfield for letting that demon into our home."

"Who is Miss McCauley?" I ask.

"Tell you on the way," said Wolfie taking the car keys from the table "come on Marlin no time to waste" and with that he sprinted out of the door leaving me to chase after him.

I got into the front passenger seat of the car and Wolfie hopped into the driver's seat and before I could even ask he answered my question "Mrs McCauley is the Head teacher of Garside Grange she is also dating you're Granddad."

"So she's a vampire?" I ask.

"No, she's human but she has something called the Prediction ring, the wearer of the ring will live forever and not age so dad can be with her for eternity."

"But you can't wear something forever" I said "it would have to come off sooner or later."

"That's not the only problem" Wolfie said seriously "Vlad is worried that Mrs McCauley will be captured by the slayers or the ancient ones to lure the Count into a trap, kind of like ransom. Vlad has warned father about it hundreds of times but he just won't listen," he paused for breath "but you are right she can't wear the ring forever." We pulled up on the drive in front of a group of nice looking flats and we climbed out the car.

Mrs McCauley's flat was on the top floor so we had to take the lift, which I didn't like very much. Wolfie knocked on door of her flat and a woman answered it, she looked in her mid twenties with brown hair in a pony tail and brown beautiful eye with a kind face I also saw a gold snake like ring on her figure, that must be the Prediction ring but over all she is not the type of person you would expect who would be dating Count Dracula.

"Wolfie?" she said in surprise "what are you doing here this early in the morning? You better have a good reason for this."

"Unfortunately I do ma, this is Marlin by the way," he gestured to me.

"Ah yes, Vlad has told me about you of course my name Alex McCauley I shall be you headmistress" she held her hand out to me and I shook it

"Nice to see meet you" I say happily.

"Come in" and we stepped inside and welcomed us to the living room "have you had breakfast?" she asks.

"No, I'm starving," said Wolfie making himself comfital on the coach as I sat down beside him.

"I'll make some toast then" and she trotted off to the kitchen. I turned to Wolfie.

"I don't think The Count's here" I say "it's too quiet."

"I think the same way," said Wolfie, "but she has a right to know he's missing and you never know she might have been the last person to see him."

As soon as he said that Miss McCauley came in with two plates of toast. We said thank you and then we discussed business.

"Right" said Mrs McCauley "you better have a good reason for waking me up at half past six in the morning too make you toast."

"The Count is missing," said Wolfie munching on his toast, "did you happen to see him last night?" Miss McCauley face turned to worry but she spoke,

"Yes I did we went for dinner in a restaurant then he walked me home and said he had to go somewhere he said it was urgent."

"Where did he go?" I ask.

"I don't know."

"Interesting" said Wolfie "I wonder if the slayers had something to do with it?"

"Or Magda" I blurt out. Wolfie nodded in agreement.

"Magda is back!" Miss McCauley gasped "when what does she want this time?"

"We found her sat on the Counts throne last night," I said "but we couldn't get a straight answer from her when we ask what she was doing but she's going to be staying nearby for a while though."

"That does not sound good," said Miss McCauley "Magda never comes unless she wants something."

"But she can't be powerful enough to face the might of Count Dracula," Wolfie sighed "it doesn't make sense."

"Yes but her boyfriend Patrick knows some very powerful people, he could off had something to do with it" Miss McCauley breathed a sigh "look we can't do much at the moment, go back home and sleep on it. Vlad must be so worried, tell him I will be over there by evening"

"Thanks Ma" said Wolfie "come Marlin you look tired" I was, I had been up all night.

**Yeah** **I was kinnda lazy with chapter, I did it in a day. So yeah, in next chapter we meet Robin and Erin gets 'mentioned' but she doesn't show up yet but its soon. Bertand should be coming soon too. **

**So Where is Count Dracula? **

**What does Magda want? **

**And how will Miss McCauley help?**

**OoOoOoOo**


	6. What is the Dracula's secret?

**Uncle Vlad**

**Chapter 6: What is the Dracula's secret? **

_4__th__ September (continue) _

When we arrived back at the throne room in Garside Grange we found Vlad sitting proudly on the Counts throne reading an old looking book the title saying 'Advanced telepathy'. He also had his feet on Renfield's bald head, Renfield asked in pain

"How long do I have to stay like this master?"

"Till I get up," said Vlad harshly, Renfield looked relieved, "then I will find another punishment for you," his face dropped in a frown again. It didn't seem the Count was back yet. Vlad didn't notice us come in he was too absorbed reading.

"You go off to bed" whispered Wolfie, "I'll take care of Vlad."

I made my way down the hall to my room until Timmy's voice spoke out,

"_What are you doing? Go and see what Wolfie and you Uncle are talking about." _

"It none of our business," I hissed as I made my way to the staircase, I just wanted to go to bed.

"_Well your missing something important," _Timmy teased, _"go and stand and press your ear to the door, they won't find you!" _With that I made my way back to the throne room. I hesitated, I didn't want to pry on a private conversation, _"Go on"_ Timmy urged and I pressed my ear to the door and the voices of Wolfie and Vlad were heard, they seemed to be in the middle of the conversation.

"We need to inform the council," Wolfie urged.

"No!" Shot Vlad "you can't trust them they will just start taking over and get us into a big mess! No we do this my way."

"And what do you suppose we do?" sighed Wolfie "we can't walk up to the slayers and say 'hello nice to see you, tell me have you kidnapped my dad recently' that would go very well."

"Don't be so sarcastic, what if our mum and Patrick is in on this" there was a pause, "I have tried to use my telepathy but something is blocking dads mind, we need help I'm going to call some old friends of mine."

"You're not talking about Branagh are you?"

Vlad said sarcastically, "No I'm going to call the Easter bunny; Of course I'm going to call him!" And I heard foot steps coming towards the door. That is my cue to leave.

The events from last night and this morning where rushing though my head as I tried to get to sleep. Where has the Count gone? What can Miss McCauley do to help? Who are the Branaghs? I've never felt so confused in my life. But eventually I go to sleep.

I was in a pitch black room, no windows ,nor door only a pale man with long black hair, he was tied to a chair, it was Count Dracula bound with a Silver chain along his waist and his wrists tied back with handcuffs. There is also another man in the room. It was too dark to see his face but he was a broad figure wearing an overcoat and in his hand he had a sharp wooden stake, pointed at the Count's chest.

"Where is it Vampire?" the man asked in a deep husky voice, it sent shivers down my spine.

"I have a name you know," The Count sneered back. I got closer to the them, they didn't seem to notice me, I must be in one those dreams, which means this is really happening!

"You are too much of a monster to have a name!" the man mocked in glee! "You all are! Blood thirsty savages, why even your son who brought peace so that vampires and humans could live together is still a raving blood-sucker, I know his little secret and so do you!"

Silence, for a few seconds then the Count said calmly, "Of course I do, he's a Dracula we can get away with anything."

"Really!" laughed the man "are you sure about that!"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's say Vladdy was caught in the act and proven guilty, not only the humans would go against him but even his own people! Why he's been lying to them for almost fifteen years how long do you think that would last?"

The Count stayed silent.

"Oh dear" said the man looking down at his watch, "is that the time and we didn't get a chance to talk about that book did we and also your little Grandson, Marlin De Chance, yes he's very important see you tomorrow"

"I will never give you information!" cried the Count in anger.

"Really? Well we shall see about that."

I awake with a jolt, I breathed heavily, my eyes wide, I was shaking all over. The Count was in trouble I had to tell Vlad. Just then my bedroom door slowly opened with a creak and Zoltan poked his head around the door "Master Marlin" he said "Master Vladimir wishes to speak with you in his room right now."

I flung myself out of bed and got dressed and raced across the hall to the Vladimir's room. Vlad was already there sat on the sofa with his feet on Renfield's head again and his arms crossed back behind his head, he smiled as I crashed through the door.

"Wow!" he laughed "you really can't wait to see me can you?" I stopped, trying to catch my breath.

"Come and sit down and tell me about your dream."

How did he know I was dreaming but none the less I sat besides him "do you want to rest your feet?" he asks "you can use Renfield if you like."

"No thank you" I say look down at the poor helpless Renfield. I wonder what would happen if Renfield ever said no to Vlad or the Count? It would have to be pretty bad if he is willing to use his head for a foot rest.

"I thought you would say that," said Vlad "your kinder than I am," then there was a pause like Vladimir was in his own little world, "tell me what you saw in your dreams."

So I tell him about his father trapped in that dark room and the man with the stake and that he wanted to find something that the Dracula's would have.

Vlad nodded and asked me "and do you know what this man wants?" I shake my head.

"Good," he says "because it's nothing for you to worry about I want you forget that dream Marlin," he says sternly looking deep into my eyes "this is not a job for children but because you saw my father and the slayer I'm afraid you are part of it."

"Don't be afraid Uncle Vlad," I said "I can take care of myself."

"Whatever" he sighs under his breath and then there is a knock on the door "ahh" said Vlad standing up kicking Renfileds head out the way, "looks like my friend's are here" then he looked down on Renfield, "go and get the door will you and bring them to my chambers quickly." Renfield struggles up and rush's to the door.

"Now Marlin" started Vlad "Is there something else you wish to tell me?" I think about this for a moment, I haven't said anything about the man planning to get rid of Vlad or that he knew his secret but do I dare say that to him?, I knew something I shouldn't. Vlad had been biting people when he has been telling other vampire's to make friends with humans if his people find out he would be in danger but still a shake my head

"No" I say, _what am I doing? _ I think. He believes me and then Renfield bursts though the door.

"Master Robin is here to see you sir"

**Sorry this sound like a good place to stop. **

**I won't be uploading another chapter till next year. Sorry but I busy with christmas and that but please review! **

**MEARY CHRISTMAS!  
><strong>


	7. Old friends

**Uncle Vlad**

**Chapter 7: Old friends **

Robin Branagh looked about the same age as Vlad. He had ghostly white skin and dark wavy hair and big chocolate brown eyes. He wore a brown jacket with a black shirt and jeans.

"Hi Vlad." He said with a smile. "long time, no see!" Vlad walked over to Robin and shook his hand and said,

"Great to see you Robin, how if life as a vampire?"

"Not bad" Robin replied "Chloe is getting old, got three kids already, in fact the whole family are old but not me, it's a real laugh and its all thanks to you." Vlad looked sad at that moment. I remembered what Wolfie had said, that vampires can live forever, but humans don't. He knew Robin won't be laughing when his family grows old and dies. Robin noticed me still sitting on the sofa "let me guess" he said pointing at me "you are Marlin, my name is Robin by the way, me and your uncle have been friends since we were kids."

I said hello and Vlad ordered Renfield to bring Robin an armchair and get some animal blood from the cellar and a drink for me called coke. Vlad asked Robin who was still standing "so Chloe has three kids what are their names?"

"Well the youngest is a boy he is about seven years old called Gerran and second is a girl called Morgana and another boy called Gwyn about Marlin's age they're twins you see."

"Interesting" said Vlad "three old Welsh names."

"Yes and what's better is that the twins are now going to Garside Grange tomorrow."

"Great" Vlad clapped his hands "hear that Marlin you might have someone to be your friend."

A friend? The closest to a friend I had was Timmy and he was only a voice in my head. To tell the truth I don't really know much about friendship, well I suppose I could call Wolfie a friend and maybe my Uncle Vlad and Miss McCauley (even though she will be my head mistress) Vlad seemed to read my mind.

"Don't worry about it," he said with his hand on my shoulder, "if you don't want to make new friends you don't have too, but It would be nice for you to have at least one normal friend."

Robin laughed,

"Trust me! Gwyn is not normal!" just then the door bell rung just as Renfield had brought the armchair though the door. Thinking Renfield had enough to do I got up.

"I will get the door," and before Vlad could stop me I rushed past Renfield down the stairs and opened the front door. The chilly night air came through the door and Miss McCauley was there with two other people behind her, a man about his thirties and a woman a lot older they were both dressed in normal clothes.

"Hello Marlin," Mrs McCauley said kindly "is your uncle home? Tell him I brought Mina and Jonathan VanHellsing too." She gestured to the two people stood behind her but they just smiled at me and said Hello. So I led them to Uncle Vlad's chambers. I thought he would be angry if extra people came as he only asked for Miss McCauley and Robin but he was more than happy to see Mina and Jonathan and ordered Renfield to bring more chairs and some tea and biscuits. Mrs McCauley and Mina being the nice ones helped Renfield with the tea while he got the chairs. Vlad didn't look to happy about that he would much rather see Renfield rushing around like a fool then punish him for being too slow.

So the meeting began. Mina, Miss McCauley and Jonathan sat dinking their tea, Vlad and Robin with a glass of blood and me with my bottle of coke which was really nice.

"Now" said Vlad settled in his seat "we all know that my father has been captured but the question is by whom"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Magda and her werewolf boyfriend are in on this" said Mrs McCauley bitterly "she wasn't happy when the Count dumped her."

"You may be right" said Vlad "but there are still the slayers we must think about what Marlin saw in his dream, that the person who held my dad hostage was a slayer."

"But the slayers could be working with Magda" said Jonathan, "I know some slayers will do anything to capture the mighty Count Dracula even if it kills them."

"I thought we had this all sorted," hissed Vlad, "why can't the slayers just accept that vampire don't kill people anymore."

"It is because they are stuck in the old ways," said Mina "not everyone see's the world as you do Vlad."

"Then we have to do something," said Vlad, "we need to locate every slayer base in the UK."

"We will do it" said Jonathan "we know all of them."

"Good, but still we need someone to find out where my mother is staying."

"I wouldn't mind doing it," Said Robin excitedly.

"You're only doing it so you can check her out," sighed Vlad "but very well."

"So what will you be doing in the mean time?" Robin asked Vlad.

"Me? Well I need to stay here to look after Marlin and teach him of the vampire world."

"But I want to help!" I cried.

"You already are" Vlad said to me putting his hand on my arm, "if you have any more dreams about my father I would like to know about it, it will help us a lot."

That was not really what I had in mind, I wanted to do something exciting and different not be Vlad's little spy "But..." I started but Vlad shot me a cold icy look, I closed my mouth. Robin gave me a sorry look.

"Don't worry Marlin," he said smiling, "your time will come"

Yeah but when months? Years?

"Well I think we should get to work immediately," said Mina getting up from her seat, "Thanks for the tea Vlad it was lovely, oh and Marlin," she turned to me, "If you need anything let us know, It was very nice meeting you."

"Here is our card," said Jonathan "just call us any time, but let's hope you won't have to use it."

"Naa" said Robin "with an Uncle like Vlad you should be fine". I read the card even though Timmy had taught me how to read I still had difficulty making out the words right but I could just read ;

_**Albert Dock**_

_**The Heritage Market **_

_**The Stanley Dock warehouse **_

"Not very specific are you?" Robin commented leaning over my shoulder to get a better few of the card "I mean there is no phone number or postcode."

"How is a postcode going to make any difference to a kid," sighed Jonathan , "all he needs to know is on that card."

"And we don't like giving phone or mobile numbers out to people unless we really know them well enough." said Mina.

"That's stupid," Robin spat, "you've known me for years and I don't know you number I don't even know where your house is."

"That's enough," Vlad snapped "the two of you stop arguing," he turned to Jonathan and Mina "thanks for your help. Call if you know anything."

"We will," said Mina and the two off them went on their way, no one willing show them out

"Vlad," said Miss McCauley standing up "Marlin is foreign and he's only been here for a few days maybe it's best to show him where The Stanley Dock warehouse is."

"Good point," said Vlad "I will take him once he's ready."

"Oh and Marlin," she turned to me, "I have got a present for you," and she handed me a plastic bag. I took it and looked in and pulled out the strange looking clothing there was a white shirt, a black jumper, black shoes, black trousers and a yellow and black striped tie" there was a lot of black.

"It's your school uniform" said Miss McCauley, "you must wear it while you're a pupil in Garside Grange." then she turned to Vlad, "and before I go there is something I would like to discuss with you."

Vlad looked unsettled.

"Maybe another time Miss" he said uneasily "as you see I have enough planed as it is."

"But we must do this at some point Vlad," she insisted, "You can't ignore it forever."

"I don't plan to; this is just not the right time."

"It never is" she stepped closer to Vladimir "you are so like your father he was always saying 'we will do this later' or 'I'm busy' I always got though to and I will get though to you too" then she turned his back on him and made her way to the door "I will show myself out and be careful on your night out the docks are crawling if blood sucking vampires at this time of night and would love to get there fangs into the chosen ones neck" and like that she was gone.

"Just forget that ever happened," Vlad said to me innocently "put that uniform somewhere safe you will need it tomorrow."

"Are we going that warehouse thing now?" I ask stupidly I couldn't pronouns the name of it.

"Yes but it's very chilly outside do you need a coat?"

"I've told you before uncle I don't get cold."

"Sorry I forgot," Vlad laughed, "but it's just nice to wear one, you can use one of my old ones until we get your own oh and by the way," said Vlad in wonder, "Wolfie didn't show up in the meeting we should go and look for him before we do anything else."

He sent me to put my uniform away first while Vlad looked for Wolfie, I had noticed Renfield didn't stay for the meeting either. I also remembered something that Vlad said _'can't the slayers just accept that vampires don't kill people anymore' _that sounds like Vlad is against killing breathers then why did the slayer say he was a raving blood-sucker? Perhaps the slayer made a mistake I should ask Timmy tonight but right now I had something to do.

I got to my room and jumped in fear and horror as I saw the wolf, Zoltan standing at the corner of my bed I dropped the plastic bag on the floor. 

"Hello master Marlin," he said politely, "did you enjoy your meeting with the grown up?"

"What are you doing?" I asked shaking in my shoes, I was still very scared of Zoltan I couldn't help it.

"You don't need be so frightened; I won't hurt you unless you try to test me for batteries." I calmed down a bit now. Zoltan didn't want to hurt me so I slowly walked up to him and knelt in front of him so we were face to face. Maybe this talking stuffed Wolf could help me somehow? He's been in the family for years surly he would know what my Uncle Vlad had been up to?

"Zoltan?" I ask nervously "you have known my uncle Vlad for quite a long time haven't you?"

"Oh yes," he replied, "I remember when he used ride on me around the castle yard back in Transylvania."

"And he took you with him when he left Garside Grange."

"Of course."

"Do know if my uncle has ever bitten anyone? Except Robin."

"Not that I know off."

"What's that meant to mean?" I demanded.

"It means I've never heard of him biting anyone, but you never know with vampires they are hunters of the night you couldn't possibly know what they're up to."

That info didn't help at all I sighed in despair and put my head in my hands, I didn't know what to think.

"But," started Zoltan as if he knew my misery, "if you want my opinion I don't think Vlad would ever kill anyone, I overheard your conversation with Vlad about that dream you had today and I can always tell when someone's hiding something and I bet Vlad knows it too." I lifted my head up to face Zoltan, could I really trust him? But if I tell him what the slayer had said about Vlad killing and betraying and lying to his people would he run off and tell people. But still I tell Zoltan the rest of my dream. When I had finished Zoltan sighed.

"You should of told Vlad this when you had the chance!"

"I know" I moaned "I could have warned him but I didn't Vlad's a killer Zoltan!"

Then to my surprise Zoltan laughed hard.

"Do really believe that slayer?" he mocked "you can't trust them, they get everything wrong!"

"How do you mean?" I ask.

"Well its kind of complicated!"

"Tell me anyway" I ordered.

"Well sixteen years ago when your uncle took the throne he banned vampires from drinking human blood but he noticed some problems, some of the vampires, particularly the young ones just couldn't stop themselves and a lot a young vampires were imprisoned by vampire and breather alike but Vlad knew he couldn't punish all the vampires and he wasn't too keen on executions so he passed this 'secret' law that only the vampires knew about."

"That you could take a little blood from the breather but keep them alive?" I guessed from what Vlad had told me.

"Yes and it's worked so far but you have to remember to make the breather forget what happened and you had to 'skin spray' afterwards to hide the marks."

"And the breathers don't know anything about this?" I asked in wonder.

"Nope if they did they would be panicking all over the place."

"That must have been what the slayer had meant," I stood , "that Vlad is letting his people drink fresh human blood when he said to the breathers it was forbidden but the slayer had also said Vlad had been lying to his people if it wasn't about blood then what was it?"

"Marlin!" boomed Vlad from down stairs "are you ready yet?"

"Coming," I called, "thanks," I said to Zoltan, but he stopped me.

"Oh Marlin you need to warn your Uncle, if the breathers find out about the secret law and the vampires find out this...er secret thing he's hiding he's going to be in a lot of trouble".

I sprinted down to the throne room where Vlad was looking out the window towards the night sky but dark clouds covered the stars and you could just see the half-moon peaking out of the clouds. To my surprise Vlad wasn't dressed in a vampire cloak and a smart suit instead he was dressed in breather clothes; a black hoodie, black jeans, black trainers and to top it all off a black cap but it looked good on him.

"I can't find Wolfie, he's not in the castle," Vlad sighed in frustration, "we might come across him on our way to The Heritage Market."__

"How are we going to get there?" I ask hoping he was not planning to push me out the window again, I also asked, "and why are you dressed as a breather?"

"I can answer both of those questions all in one go," he smirked, "I'm dressed as breather because we're going to walk half way to the Docks and me being the leader off all vampires I don't want to cause a scene so I need to try to look as normal as possible. Renfield will meet us with the car by the taxi rank and he will drop us at The Heritage Market__then I will walk you to The Stanley Dock warehouse."__

"But why can't we just walk all the way there?" I asked "why are we not flying."

"Well let's say our home was attacked and you need to get to the Van Hellsings and the only way you know how to get there is by flight but as you jump out the window you suddenly remember you can't fly then you plunge to the ground and then your deader than you already are so that's why I'm going to walk you to the taxi rank where Renfield will be waiting but if you were in any real danger you will use a taxi"

"Right" I said stupidly I understood but I felt like Vlad was trying to give me too much information in one go.

"Oh and here is that coat" he threw something heavy at me but I caught it , it was black jacket with some pockets, it looked very nice "put it on" ordered Vlad, "it will look weird a young boy without a coat on in autumn." I put it on, it was nice and warm I have never worn a coat before it felt nice and smelly strongly of washing up powder.

"Come on," he said "let get on with it."

With his head down Vlad led me out the trees surrounding Garside Grange and we found ourselves in a small street with brick houses with nice little gardens with pretty flowers, ugly garden gnomes and water features. The wind howled in my ears and rustled my coat. The street was very quiet we saw the odd breather or two going into their houses or driving pass in their car but that was it.

We finally came to the taxi rank, Renfield was waiting for us with the car. He sat at the front seat reading the 'Vampire times'. Vlad knocked on the window and Renfield suddenly jumped in his seat dropping the news paper and rushed out the car and opened the back door for us and we climbed in and sat down on the car seat.

We needn't have bothered making ourselves comfortable with the speed of the car and the ability to avoid traffic we at The Heritage Market in__seconds. Heritage Market didn't look like a very nice place; it reminded me of my tower back in Transylvania. The place looked old and deserted, wooden market stalls where set up on either side of the tall brick old buildings with small broken windows showing nothing but darkness. It looked like a ghost town. Vlad seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Scary isn't it," Vlad said, "this is the place where you see a lot of vampires hanging around so be on your guard." We walked down the cobbled path in-between the buildings. Something didn't seem right about this place ,like something evil was lurking in the shadows and something told me it wasn't just vampires who liked to hang around here, even though I wasn't cold it still gave me shivers down my spine I wanted to leave.

"Are vampires the only ones who live here?" I ask Vlad.

"Well," he replied "I suppose werewolves might come here too," then he paused "and maybe some ghosts."

"Ghosts?" I asked in horror "I thought they didn't exist!"

"Well I'm not so sure either" Vlad replied "even vampires are still curious about the mystery of ghosts but there are said to some sighting of them at the docks by the breathers but vampires haven't seen anything, but humans tend to have over active imaginations sometimes."

We reached the docks, the smell of sea water drifted in the air, I saw a steam boat in the distance and the sound of squawking seagulls. Tall. lit up buildings surrounded the area made the place look beautiful. With my lack of experience I've never seen anything like.

"If you look yonder," said Vlad, "you can see a big brick building, that's The__Stanley Dock warehouse" He pointed the other side of the dock I saw a large bricked building lit up like the others but unlike the others building the light gave it sinister glow it looked to me like a prison with its small windows and high walls it made my hairs stand on end but it was most impressive.

"Huge isn't it" smiled Vlad "its one of biggest warehouse in the world."

"What did it store," I asked in wonder.

"Tobacco I think, but now it's used for importing blood to feed vampires also the Van Hellsings use it as there HQ for tracking illegal slayers it the perfect building." __

"Sounds it," I said, a place that big It wouldn't be too hard to find and a perfect place to play the longest game of hide and seek ever.

But just then I saw a shadow in the gloom and he has a stake in his hand and it was pointing at Vlad. "LOOK OUT!" I screamed and Vlad spun around, the vampire with the stake used his super speed and charged at Vlad but luckily my uncle was faster and stronger. He grasped the vampires stake before it could reach his heart, lifted the vampire up by the wrist and flung him in the water.

Suddenly Vlad lifted me up in his arms and using his vampire speed making his way towards the exit but then five or six vampires wearing leather jackets blocked our path and another six came up behind us, we were trapped. Vlads disguise as a breather hadn't worked and Vlad couldn't fly because then we would just cause a scene and I don't think we want this on the vampire times, Headline 'Chosen One fights ganger vampires in Liverpool' or something like that...

"We have been waiting for you chosen one" sneered one of the men vampires.

"That little disguise may fool the breathers and maybe the other stupid vampires but it doesn't fool us." said another one.

"Just back off," Vlad snapped "I don't want to get into a fight when my little nephew is here do I?"

"No you wouldn't" said one of the female vampires "but what does it matter what you think there are twelve of us and one of you."

"I think you underestimate me," Vlad smirked his fangs pointing out. He held his free hand (the other still hold of me)up towards the vampires in front and then a wave of power came though and all the vampires fell back against the building and on the cobbled ground, just then a car came skidding towards us knocking over market stalls and boxes. The vampires moved out the way as the car came to us and the back door slammed open and young blond girl appeared.

"If you want to live get in!"

Vlad gasped "Erin?"

**Gosh that was a long chapter and finaly a ggo place to get Erin in. In the next chapter Marlin goes to school and we learn more about Chloe's children**


	8. Looking for clues

**Uncle Vlad**

**Chapter 8: Looking for clues**

_5__th__ September _

I was dreaming…The Count was in the same state as last time. He was tied to a chair, bound with a silver chain along his waist and his wrists tied back with handcuffs. The room was still as dark as ever, it gave me the creeps but I noticed the floor was wet beneath my feet and room smelt strongly of garlic. Then I heard a rattle of a lock turn and door opened and a tall black figure appeared his face was hidden under his old slayers hat and he wore a think overcoat and leather boots. He spoke in a mocking tone.

"Well hello Count Dracula did you enjoy your garlic bath?"

"Not really that deep for a bath is it?" sneered the Count his fangs extending "so really your little joke doesn't work."

"Oh but it will be soon enough," the Slayer said waltzing up to the Count "you see our taps are little blocked at the moment and the garlic water is trickling out very slowly, but I'm guessing by the end of the week it will be high enough to burn your feet and even that is enough to turn a vampire to dust." He paused and turned his back on the Count "however, if you tell me how the Prediction rings work I will let you go."

"Well," The Count said sarcastically "you need to find one and put in on your finger, that's how a ring works."

"You mean a ring like this," and he held out his palm and in it was a ring just like the Prediction ring Miss McCurley wears, it was a golden snake designed to curl around your finger, it lit the room in a golden glow but still the man's face didn't show.

"It doesn't work for me!" the man snapped changing his mocking tone into an angry one "I don't feel immortal, nor any life, it gives out nothing, Why?"

The Count shrugged his shoulder biting his bottom lip. This wasn't the answer the slayer was looking for. He growled at the Count and clenched his fists and sneered in a deep voice, "well if you don't know then who does, your son? Your Grandson?...maybe."

"Marlin is just a child, he doesn't know anything," the Count growled "if you hunt him down you will be wasting your time."

The slayer laughed "Maybe not" and like that everything went black and I went back into my bedroom panting heavily and my forehead was sweaty. What did that slayer want with me? What did I have to do with the Prediction rings?

I slowly got out of bed and looked up at the old grandfather clock, I couldn't tell the time properly but I knew it was just past six. A beam of sunlight shone through the curtains . I walked over and pulled the curtains back and let the sun light up the room in a golden light. I put my hand on the rusty latch and with all my might I managed to lift it up and push the window open and a strong breeze hit my face, I looked down at school, all was quiet except for the flapping of bird wings in the clear blue sky heading towards the clouds up ahead. I was thinking about the dream, The Count only had till the week until he was turned to dust.

"_Good morning Marlin" _said Timmy suddenly almost making me jump_ "did you have a nice sleep?"_

"Where have you been?" I asked in frustration. I've not specking to Timmy since I got here. It never even crossed my mind "why have you been avoiding me lately?"

"_Well it not like you really need me anymore"_ replied Timmy _"now you have got people to be your friends and pay attention to you." _ This saddened me.

"Does this mean you are leaving me?" my voice trembled, I was always scared of the day Timmy would leave me. It has crossed my mind a few times but I always managed to push it back and live in the present. "But…but" I didn't know what to say, I just couldn't put it into words how much I would miss him if he left and I suddenly felt guilty that I hadn't noticed his absence until this morning.

"_Don't worry about it" _Timmy said cheerfully_ "have you had any sweet dreams lately?" _

"I don't think 'sweet' is the word I would use" I said gloomily and I told him about my dreams of the Count and the slayer and that my grandfather might be dust at the end of the week if the slayer didn't work out how to work Prediction ring.

"_Perhaps" said Timmy "that some of the rings work and some don't" _

"So there must be more than one!"

"_Of course there used to be millions of them but now they are very rare, don't you know the story?" _

"Story" I ask curiously "Why what happened?"

But just then I heard a yawn come from behind me. It was Zoltan getting up, I had forgotten he was in the room, he planned on sleeping at the end of my bed last night.

"Are you alright master Marlin" the stuffed wolf asked "you're talking to yourself."

"It's ok" I smiled "do know when school starts?" I ask.

"Not till another three hours or so I would just go back to bed or maybe see if your uncles up, I bet you didn't tell him what that slayer is planning and by the look on your face you have discovered something else out" I sprint out the room, I don't to talk about my dreams to Zoltan. I didn't want to tell Vlad about my dreams anymore. I was just staying here in this school while he went out and battle the slayers and get all the credit, I had no proof it would come to that but I didn't want to take the risk. No I will solve this mystery on my own. This was my chance to prove myself, even though I'm ten years old.

I find myself in the throne room; it is empty, I rather expected Renfield to be pottering around this time off day, unless he asleep I wonder where Renfield sleeps anyway, there was a lot about Renfield which was a mystery. In fact my whole life was a mystery. I glanced around the room, I don't know what I was looking for. Something to help Granddad, and why did my mum live in that dark cold tower and the rings and maybe about my grandmother Magda. There must be something. I hastily open chest of draws, cupboards, everywhere and all I found was scrap paper, old pens, and even insects, until a voice came from behind me.

"What are you doing?" I looked behind me. It was Erin standing in the doorway her face full a shock and curiosity. She wore a plane trackie and her own Prediction ring glistened on her finger "if you're looking for something then you just have put everything back where you found it, your uncle won't be happy when he sees this." Fear shot though my body and my palms got hot and sweaty. The place was a mess, paper was everywhere, draws where open everything was on its side. I must have been making quite a noise because I was so much in a hurry to find some clues. I turned to Erin.

"Please don't tell anyone!" I begged "I would be in so much trouble if Vlad finds out."

Erin smiled sweetly and walked up to me and said kindly "I know Vlad can be quite scary at times and might has his moments of cruelty but he won't fuss over this and besides he went out again last night to see Miss McCauley about some…er …business probably about the Count, she must misses him so much."

Miss McCauley did want to talk to Vlad about something the other night, I wonder what's that all about.

"What are you looking for anyway?" Erin suddenly asked.

"Anything that might give me clues on my life" I grumbled I didn't know Erin every well, after she rescued us from them vampires last night Vlad ordered me to go to bed. Erin closed her eyes in thought and then said something very strange.

"You're very clever for you age aren't you Marlin?" she said "your only ten and you shouldn't be causing chaos getting into trouble and what do you do look for clues on your life for? You won't find any here this is the throne room we use this room every day, if I was looking for where I come from I would look somewhere more private like an office or someone's chambers" she seemed to pointing something out to me 'office' and 'chamber'

"Erin" I ask slowly "Do know something about where I come from or why my mother put up with living in that tower?"

"I don't think I'm the right person to be telling you Marlin" Erin answered uneasily "some people don't understand how clever kids can be, you could ask your uncle, but he won't give you the full story because you are too young to know and I have to agree with him but if I were you I would look for myself." I nod in understanding I should be fuming but it was impossible to be angry at Erin, she spoke so kindly and didn't treat me like a child.

"We better get this place nice and clean again, Vlad is a fuss pot at times."

So together we cleaned the throne room from top to bottom and finished just in time for the sun to rise and Vlad flew in as a little black bat though the open window. Erin quickly shut the window and pulled the curtains shut and Vlad quickly turned himself human again and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just in time" he said as he gave Erin a peck on the cheek and he turned to me and then Erin "I'm glad to see you two are getting along" and he threw his hoodie to one side a slumped on his father's throne "Has Wolfie appeared yet?" he asked.

"Not yet" said Erin worriedly, I shook my head. Wolfie didn't show up for the meeting yesterday and he hasn't been seen since. Vlad rubbed his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Well he's not around here or I would off probably sensed his presence I will try my telepathy after I get some sleep."

"You do look tired" Erin said in concern leaning again the throne "what were you doing at Miss McCauleys?"

"You really don't want to know" Vlad grumbled in frustration "she has seriously lost the plot".

"What Miss McCauley!" said Erin in astonishment "Why what's happened?"

"She has been asking me to turn her into a vampire" Vlad said in frustration "it been going on for a while now, it's because my father it to scared to bite her because she might turn out like my mother."

"And are you going to bite her?" I ask curiously.

"No, it not my place" Vlad sighed.

"But why does she want to be a vampire?" asked Erin "she has a Prediction ring she can be with him for entirety just as I can be with you."

"She thinks if she's a vampire she could protect my father, she wants the powers to save him but there really is no need, we have Robin and the VanHellsings on the case…"

"Vlad" interrupted Erin "promise me you will not lay a fang on Miss McCauley no matter what she says, she's clever she will try to work a way round you somehow."

"Erin I'm a Dracula, no breather will fool me, now where is Renfield?"

Just then Renfield came rushing in panting heavily holding a bottle of soy blood in his hands "Sorry master, I saw you came through the window and knew you would want a drink."

"You know me so well Renfield" said Vlad as he took the bottle from Renfield, "and could you get Erin and Marlin a box of cornflakes and don't forget the milk" Renfield was about to do as he was ordered then he turned to Vlad and asked,

"Master Vlad why won't you let me put the cornflakes in the bowl?"

"Because no one wants to eat food that's had your hands in" Vlad said calmly with a smile "get on with it" and poor Renfield rushes to the kitchens. I felt so sorry for Renfield I looked at Erin for some support but Erin did seem to care but sat with Vlad on the edge of the throne while I took my seat on the dinner table lost in my own thoughts…

Two hours later, with a little help from Erin, I managed to get myself smartly into my uniform. It was complicated with buttons, zips and the tie. Erin said I would learn eventually, but that seemed highly unlikely. The thing I hated the most was when Erin tried to brush my hair, which was a mess and my mum never bothered to groom me like a dog, but I suppose here in Britain there are higher expectations of you than there are in my country in fact there wasn't even a school, not that I went to one anyway so I was rather nervous .

Vlad met me by the entrance to the school smiling proudly and said,

"You look so smart Marlin and it wasn't that long ago you looked like a homeless tramp."

"Thanks" I said sarcastically, something I've picked up over the last few days I've been here. Vlad smirked and rustled my hair gently and pushed a heavy shoulder bag into my hands.

"It's your school bag" explained Vlad "it has pencils, pens, book every think you will need to survive in school."

"Thank you" I said gratefully "thank you so much!" Erin gave me a big hug squeezing me tightly.

"You will do just fine" she smiled "make lots of new friends ok."

"Ok" I promise, I remembered Robin telling me about his niece and nephews Gerran, Morgana and Gwyn. I could be friends with them or get along with them at least**. **

**This seems like a good place to stop, I will get the next chapter up as so as I can. The deadline for this fanfic is the end of Easter. PLEASE REVIWE! **


	9. The Owen Twins

**Uncle Vlad**

**Chapter 9: The Owen Twins**

With butterflies in my stomach and my palms sweaty I made my way for the first lesson of the day and maybe the first lesson of my life which was English with Mr Anderson not only was he my English teacher but my form tutor. He was plump fellow with a bold head and a deep slow voice that sounds like he was more asleep than awake "Year seven's come in" and we slowly tiptoed into class . Everyone had their heads down with pale faces and hands clutching their school bags. Looks like I wasn't the only one who was nervous.

Mr Anderson told us where to sit. We were a very small class only eight students 4 boy and 4 girls and I think a couple of them where vampire kids and I was one of them. I was sat next to a blond girl whose hair was in pigtails. She had crystal blue eyes that shone more with gentleness and purity than Vlad's strong blazing sapphire ones. I didn't realise I was staring at her so quickly turned my eyes to my new text book, I really hoped she didn't notice.

Then began Mr Anderson's long boring lecture about units, KS3 and all a lot of stuff that made no sense so I ended up 'drifting off' if that's what you call it? I started thinking about my grandfather again and the Prediction rings and what was the story behind them.

I was thinking about this until I felt someone poke me in the shoulder. I turned to face the pretty girl who was sat next to me.

"Where you listening?" she harshly whispered at me, "you won't get anywhere if you keep drifting off like that" I blinked a few times, the only person who spoke to me like that was mother and she rarely cared about what I did.

"What difference will it make if I do?" I ask.

"Don't listen to her" said a voice behind me I turned and saw a boy with black hair and chocolate brown eyes and unlike the other kids who were smartly dressed he wore a leather jacket over his blazer he looked very much like Robin. "She's just a little clever clogs who should keep her abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

"Well at least I won't end up on the street Gwyn Owens begging people for money!" she replied with a clever smirk on her smug face.

"Ha well at least I won't be a boring politician, I want to be a cartoon artist you will see."

"You're Gwyn Owens?" I ask the boy.

"Yep and you're sitting next to my bossy boots sister Morgana Owens, I feel so sorry for you mate"

"Morgana? Gwyn? Do you have an Uncle vampire called Robin?" I ask.

"Yes" Morgana replied "how do know?"

"I've met him" I say cheerfully "my name is Marlin De Chance my uncle is friends with him."

Morgana's and Gwyn's faces looked surprised and suddenly interested.

"Holy bats" Gwyn gasped "then your uncle must be the Chosen One, don't tell anyone that or some of the vampire kids might bite you even though they haven't got there fangs yet."

"What do you mean, why would they want to bite me?"

"Some vampires don't like living with breathers so their parents train their child to hate breathers then take them into a breather school to cause trouble" Morgana answered "some humans don't like it either but others are ok with it."

"How many vampires are in this school?" I asked.

"Not enough for my liking" said Gwyn "only 25% of school are vampires the rest are humans but I think the percentage would go up now they have new students I see most of them here are vampires."

"How can you tell?" I ask.

"It's by their looks mostly, with their pale skins and dark hair and the way they glare at you, they kind of look like you except you don't look like you want to chew on me."

"But some humans can be like that" Morgana added "like Gwyn."

"Thanks."

Then Mr Anderson bellowed. "Marlin, Gwyn, Morgana! Have you finished copying off the board?"

After a boring day of copying off the board and some scolding from Mr Anderson me and the Owen Twins, Morgana and Gwyn, walked off to our next lesson, Science. I didn't know what science was but it sure sounded interesting. Luckily me and the twins were placed sitting together in a row on the long wooden table with gas taps sticking out. The teacher, Mr Heap was a tanned man with messy grey hair and yellow teeth and sharp but friendly green eyes. He seems to be a good teacher. So the lesson went on like Mr Andersons except Mr Heap was far more interesting and I didn't once daydream. The other students seemed bewitched by his lectures. This class seemed to be bigger but there were more breathers there was only me and another boy and girl who were vampires.

Just then as Mr Heap explained about chemical reactions Erin suddenly burst through the door with Renfield at her heels, her eyes found mine and asked Mr Heap if she could have me for a minute and that it was and that Vlad required my presence. Mr Heap excused me. Morgana and Gwyn gave me a worried look and I followed Renfield and Erin down the white corridor of the school toward a little side door at a bottom of some stairs.

"What's wrong?" I asked "why are you taking me down here?"

"This door leads to the throne room" Answered Renfield.

"And we have a slight problem" Erin added "Robin has found Magda and Wolfie."

"But isn't that a good thing?" I ask, didn't Vlad want Wolfie and Magda found anyway? So what was the problem? Erin looked uneasy and glanced at Renfield who was putting on his dumb face on.

"Wolfie has had a disagreement your uncle" Continued Erin "he wants him stop going against his mother so much and asks for vampires and werewolf's to be allowed to marry."

"Why can't they marry?"

"Because if the vampire and werewolf mate then the child has half of each power, if there are a load of them they could raise up against the vampires and werewolves that's why"

"But Vlad is the most powerful vampire in the world he has complete power of his clan."

"But not werewolf's even if they are half vampire there is little that Vlad could do than make sure werewolf's and vampire are kept separated."

We entered the throne room Vlad and Robin were towering over Magda as she sat on the small wooden chairs looking scared and innocent but of course she was faking it but poor gullible Wolfie was knelt down beside her holding her hand tightly with pitying look in his eyes . He obviously felt sorry for his mother and loved her very much but Vlad obviously didn't feel the same way. The Vanhellsings were there sitting at the table.

"Ok" started Vlad "the whole audience is here now tell me what you have done to my father?"

"I just said I didn't do anything" Magda cried but I have the feeling the tears are fake.

"Then how come when the Count disappeared you showed up?" Robin asked "some coincidence I say!"

"Oh shut up!" snapped Wolfie "can't you see she's upset." Then Magda wept some more.

"Oh come of It" sighed Erin "You can them tears are fake from mile off, it's a basic vampire trick to get pity to get you out of being slain."

"Besides vampires hardly ever cry they are too evil" said Jonno everyone looked at him "well some are."

"Well Vlad what are you going to do with her?" Mina asked.

"Well I don't think it's a good idea to let her go just yet."

"You're going to keep me prisoner!" screeched Magda and she burst out her fake tears again.

"Oh calm down" sighed Vlad furiously "it's only until dad is found and we know you have nothing to do with it, you can sleep in dads old room I will have Robin guard the door until I get a one of my palace guards to sort it out."

"Vlad are you sure that's a good idea?" Erin asked moving closer to them "you came here to get some peace away from all that."

"He won't be much trouble, just get him to keep an eye on her for now."

"And which guard will you send" asked Robin.

"Now that will be the big surprise won't it." Vlad smirked his eyes glistening, no one seemed to know who Vlad meant, who will be the mysterious vampire to guard Magda?

Back at school Gwyn and Morgana had saved a table for me at the cafeteria. It was hard to see them among the mass of students but I managed to weave my way through the crowed and join them at the table.

"What did your uncle want?" Gwyn asked.

"Gwyn!" snapped Morgana "that's none of our business!" Then she paused and asked "why did your uncle want you?"

I look nervously at them. Can I trust these too they seem nice enough, but still I have only known them for a few hours, but maybe they could help? They were related to Robin and Robin was a friend of my uncles so this whole mystery does involve them but I don't want give away too much, something's are better left secret.

"Vlad sent Robin to find Magda" I said, Morgana interrupted.

"Who?"

"Oh garlic Morgana," Gwyn curses "Magda is Vlad's mother Robin tells us story's about her all the time don't you ever listen."

"I have more important things to do than listen to uncle's old vampire tales."

"Anyway" I start before they got into a quarrel "Vlad wanted to find Magda because she might have something to do with his father's disappearance."

"What the Count has disappeared!" Gwyn gasped and Morgana shushed him.

"Don't shout it out Gwyn this is a very serious matter" then she went into whispers "this is serious if word gets out we will be in trouble."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Marlin I know this seems stupid but some vampires believe that Vlad would be powerless without his father."

"Which is a load of rubbish" Gwyn snorted "Vlad is the most powerful vampire in the world everyone knows that."

"But not everyone has seen how powerful Vlad is," Morgana hissed "Vlad hardly ever shows his full power the last time he did was when he led vampires into the light and that was fifteen years ago."

"But what does this have to do with the Counts disappearance" I ask.

"Because your uncle rarely shows his full power people are starting to doubt him and when people start to doubt him they will rise up against him then Vlad will have to fight back but it could end up being a vampire civil war and with two leaders its unlikely to happen."

"Because two is better than one even three." said Gwyn. I thought I saw Morgana shooting Gwyn a quick look then said.

"So that's why The Count has disappeared someone must be trying to start a war."

"And my uncle thinks it has something to do with Magda" but then I remembered Prediction rings and the slayer, what have they got to do with all this, then the school bell rang for next lesson.

The rest of the day went quite quick the Owen twins thought it would be a good idea that once everyone had gone home we went to the school library for some research about the Prediction rings when Gwyn and Morgana asked why I wanted to know about them I said I would tell them if they help me find the information. Living in the school gave me permission to go into the school library when I wanted. We sat in the corner of the room with a large round table, Morgana found a book about old vampire objects and found a page with the Prediction rings on, she read out loud;

"_The Prediction rings are a rare and ancient piece of jewellery which was known for defeating the vampires!..." _

"Carry on" urged Gwyn.

"_No one knows who these rings were created by some say a wizard or a scientist but whoever they were thought up by they were to give immortally to those who need or deserve it. When the vampires ruled the world the rings were created to block out the scent and breathing of the breather who wears it so when everyone started to wear one the vampires were confused as to where there food was and the numbers started to decrease and the less vampires there was the more breathers increased because now people were immortal and never died, but now people didn't need to fear vampires anymore and people started to forget about them so the Prediction rings stopped working and very soon the rings got lost and forgotten too now there are only a few today." _

"Wow the bringing down of vampire kind that's big!" said Gwyn.

"So that explains why the ring won't work for that slayer" I said to myself the slayer doesn't need or deserve the ring therefore cannot have immortality and the protection from vampires whereas Miss McCauley and Erin deserve it because they're good people but they also need it to keep their loved ones happy. The Owen twins looked at me in confusion. I said I would tell them everything if they found the information and they did so I told them about my ability to see the past the present in my dreams, they didn't believe me at first but when I said about that we have a week to save the Count they grew concerned and started to listen in interest.

"Have you told your uncle?" asked Gwyn.

"No" I said "I want to prove to uncle that I can do this on my own and I'm not a little kid."

"You're going to rescue the Count" gasped Morgana "Marlin that's stupid."

"I'm going to try" I answer back "yes it's going to be dangerous but this is my Granddad and if he dies there might a big vampire war"

"Don't worry mate" said Gwyn clapping me on the back "you not alone you've got me."

"Seriously you will help?"

"Yeah I always dreamed of being a hero" the he turned to Morgana "are you in too sis?"

"It's a stupid idea" Morgana sighed "and you two are stupid boys so you need someone clever with you."

"And who's that?" teased Gwyn. I gave him a funny look then I realised he was joking.

And so the three of us became friends and we were one a dangerous mission but I just hoped we would all make it out alive…

**I'm going to try to get a chapter up or two once a week. Please review! **

**The next chapter will be 'The game is afoot' **


	10. The game is afoot

**Uncle Vlad**

**Chapter 10: The game is afoot**

So for the rest of that day we researched more on the Prediction rings but they basically said the same thing as the other book, so we started to look for information on seeing the past, present and future in your dreams. It says only really powerful vampire did have dreams about that stuff even visions but not as frequently as I do. We didn't realize that it was growing dark until Erin came in the library, she pulled a funny face when she saw the big pile of books scattered on the table.

"Marlin, Gwyn, Morgana" she suddenly laughed "what are you up to don't you know what the time is?"

"Oh my fangs!" gasped Morgana "its five o'clock mum and dad must be so worried we need to get home Gwyn!"

"Don't worry" said Erin "we will contact you mum and arrange for Renfield to take you home, we can't let you two out on your own it's too dark."

"Aww" Gwyn looked disappointed that Erin won't let them walk home in the dark. He probably hoped to see some vampires on the way; it is not like he doesn't see enough.

As we walked down the corridors of the empty school our footsteps echoing I whispered to Gwyn "How did Erin know your and Morganas names?" he answered.

"We've known Erin for a while because she friends with my uncle how could she not know us."

A few minutes later the three of us were sitting on the table of the throne room with Erin and Vlad. Robin was still guarding Magda and I bet Wolfie was with her and it seemed the Van Hellsings had gone home to find more slayer HQs. Vlad seemed happier than usual, he had a slight mischievous smile on his face, not a smirk, he just looked like a kid who looking forward to pranking his friends.

"Why are you so happy uncle?" I asked politely. He looked confused.

"What are you talking about Marlin?" he asked.

"He means that small smile on your face," sighed Erin with a slight smile on her face, "you have been like that since you've had Magda locked up in her room."

"It's not that, I just can't wait to see the look on Robins face when he find out who's going to be taking night shift on guarding my mother."

"Vlad who is it?" said Erin impatiently "is it someone we know?"

"Of course it is, do you think I would just let anyone in?"

"So when do we find out?" I asked.

"Hopefully by midnight."

"That was fast" said Gwyn in puzzlement "it takes hours to get here from Transylvania and not to mention contacting him."

"Wow Gwyn!" said Morgana "was it just me or did you say something really smart?" Vlad chuckled.

"Well that's what's the guard told me and he never fails."

We all eyed each other in confusion until Renfield came trotting though the door, "Master Vlad, I have called the twins mother she asked if we could send them home now."

"No problem, Marlin would you like to see your friends to the door, Renfield could you drive them home?" Renfield did a small bow and Gwyn and Morgana thanked my uncle and we followed Renfield out the school were the black car was waiting.

"Cool" gasped Gwyn "I've never been one of these before" as he rubbed his hands on the black metal of the car in delight.

"Hey!" snapped Renfield "get your grubby little fingers off my car you walking grease tin."

"He could say that again" Gwyn whispered. I laughed so hard that I felt my stomach would explode; it wasn't long till Morgana joined in.

I was lying awake in bed thinking about the days events Magda and Wolfie had been found and best of all I have some new friends and together we found out about the story behind the Prediction rings now all we had to do was find the Count and defeat the slayer once and for all in just six days…simple.

In a few minutes I was in a small dark class room with long tables and along the wall lay tools, hammers, saws, this must be a woodwork class room, the full moon shone through the clear glass windows letting some light in the darkened room, suddenly I heard the creak of a door open and a bright light shone in my eyes then moved to the other side of the room. It was a small figure holding a flash light he was about my size I couldn't see him too clearly. He shone the flash light towards the wooden desk at the front of the class. He moved towards the desk and tried to open the draw but it seemed stuck then suddenly the lights flicked on and I saw the boy better now, I recognised the bright blue eyes the pale skin and black hair, it was Vlad he looked a little older than me about thirteen or so. He looked towards the person who switched on the light. He was a tall black man wearing slayers equipment, overcoat and hat.

"Looking for something?" he said moving slowly towards my uncle. "What are you doing here?" he asked again "shouldn't you be at the hunt ball?"

"The what?" My uncle asked trying to play innocent.

"Let's not play games Vlad, I know you're a vampire and you know I'm a slayer." This time he was right in front of Vlad, he pushed the blackboard back then he turned and revealed slayers weapons stack, garlic all that , he took one of the small stakes and turned it in his hand, eyes staring straight into Vlads

Vlad said in a panic, "Look! I don't know what you're talking about ok, cross my heart and hope to…" he paused, that gave the game away, but he carried on "look I don't know ok!"

"What are you going to do now vampire!" Then a boy about Vlad's age burst though the door, it was Jonno, I bet he would save Vlad.

Vlad said relived, "Oh Jonathan am I glad to see you," Then he pointed his finger at Vlad.

"Vampire!" he cried.

I never got to find out what happened next; at that moment I snapped up awake it had been another dream. Zoltan was trying to pull my covers off "Zoltan!" I snapped tearing my bed covers away from Zoltan's mouth.

"Sorry Master Marlin" he said "but you are wanted in the throne room it seems the guard for Magda has arrived." I looked up at the clock it was midnight. I straightened myself up in the mirror realising I still had my uniform on and rushed down stairs. On my way I was thinking about that dream I just had, it must have been important in some way, it was like it was trying to tell me something, maybe I should ask the Owen twins in the morning, but I couldn't get over how much slayer sounded like the one who kidnapped the Count.

I quietly opened the door to the throne room Vlad and Erin was there greeting and tall vampire with curly black hair and tanned skin, I could tell he was a vampire by his sharp black eyes and the hardness in his face. Erin and Vlad seemed happy to see him though, I wondered if this was Magda's new guard.

"Renfield!" Vlad called and Renfield replied.

"Yes Master."

"Get Robin and tell him to bring Magda here." Renfield did as he was told and pushed past me though the door.

"Marlin" said Vlad gesturing me to come over "I would like you to meet Bertrand De Fortunessa, he will take care of Magda at night times while Robin will do it during the day, Bertrand this my nephew Marlin De Chance."

Bertrand nodded to me and asked "How is you mother?"

I didn't know how to answer; no one was ever concerned about my mother. Vlad dropped his head avoiding all eye contract, I just said "She is fine thanks" It was lie but it seemed better than the truth. Bertrand accepted my answer leaving a tense silence.

Fortunately the sound of Renfield opening the door snapped us back to reality. Robin followed behind with his hand on Magdas shoulder guiding her through the room, Wolfie followed behind. A look of horror shot on Robins face as he saw Bertrand, he turned to Vlad.

"What is that _thing _doing here?"

"First of" said Bertrand calmly "I'm not a _thing_ I'm a _he _and I'm going to be looking after Magda at night so you can get some rest for your weak fangs."

Robin hissed baring his fangs "I can work both day and night!"

"So can I expect you won't fall asleep on the job."

Vlad whispered in my ear, "I must warn you there is a bit a rivalry between Robin and Bertrand."

"How come?" I whispered back.

"It hard to explain, they just have to be better than each other." Robin and Bertrand heard us.

"That is ridiculous" snorted Bertrand.

"Not true," snapped Robin. Vlad just sighed throwing his head back Erin just put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"This is a good chance for you two to get along," she said, "you're going to have to work together to control Magda and find the Count."

"I don't need controlling!" cried Magda making us jump and we had almost forgotten she was in the room using vampire speed she zoomed down the corridor, luckily Vlad was already on it. He came back with Magda struggling under his arms in just a few seconds. She cried "Let me go! Let me go!" then she locked eyes with Wolfie. "Please Wolfie help me!" she pleaded. Sadly Wolfie is too gullible and loving towards his mother he didn't realise that vampires never beg for their lives, she was playing Wolfie like a puppet.

"Let our mother go Vlad!" Wolfie ordered, Vlad just laughed.

"Mother? How has this woman been a mother to us to you?" Vlad eyes grew red his fangs were out in a snarl "she walked out on me and our sister for a werewolf, tried to abandon you when you were only a few days old then actually dumped you on our doorstep four years later does that sound like a mother to you?"

Wolfie didn't say anything, he bit his lip. Wolfie seemed to have some kind of loyalty for his mother that Vlad didn't understand, I mean I was glad when Vlad took me away from my mum but I still missed her surely it was the same with Vlad in some way It must have been hard on him when his own mother walked out on him, and that must of turned into some bitterness against her. He gave Magda to Bertrand but not before saying

"If you every try to make an escape like that again I won't hesitate to slay you, mother or not. Bertrand take her to her room don't let her out of your sight," I swear I saw Magda give Vlad a dirty look as Bertrand pushed her out the room but Wolfie glared at Vlad, showing no wish to hide it.

"You're wrong" snarled Wolfie, "she cares for us but you don't seem understand."

"What are you talking about Wolfie" sighed Vlad not at the least interested.

"I'm saying she cares in her own way, she couldn't look after us that why she leaved us with dad because he was more in control."

"She could have been there" snapped Vlad "she didn't even try with me or Ingrid or you why do keep defending her Wolfie?"

"Because she's our mother"

"You are too young to understand Wolfie you weren't there at the time."

"Vlad" said Erin putting a gentle hand on his shoulder "Wolfie I think you should see your mother.

Wolfie went after Magda and Bertrand leaving me, Vlad, Erin and Robin in silence.

_6__th__ September _

The next day at the end of a long day of school Me, Morgana and Gwyn were in the school library talking about last night's dream.

"Are sure this slayer sounded like the one who has the Count" asked Morgana seriously.

"I'm sure" I answered "and Jonno was there too."

"You don't think it could be Jonno's dad do you?" said Gwyn.

"Don't be silly Gwyn" snapped Morgana "he's been dead long before the vampire war".

"I'm sorry who are we talking about." I asked.

"Eric VanHellsing is a long story, uncle told us" said Gwyn "Back when the he and the Dracula's lived in Stokely there where two vampire slayers in the village Eric VanHellising and his son Jonno VanHellising"

"What about Mina?" I asked.

"She doesn't know about vampires yet, not until the end of the story, anyway the VanHellsings have been trying to dust the Draculas for years but one night when the vampire were going to find out who the new Grand High Vampire is the VanHellsings and there rival, whoever his name was, attacked the castle then as there were about to slay his sister Vlad put the crown of power on."

"Only the Grand High Vampire can were the crown" added Morgana.

"So when Vlad put the crown on he made all the humans, including the Branaghs, memories of vampires was wiped out the Van Hellsing forgot about the Draculas until a passing vampire attacked Eric and Jonno and Mina remembered everything."

"What about Robin?" I asked.

"Oh that's a different story, anyway," he continued "if it is Eric VanHellsing we're dealing with we would have to kill someone who is already dead."

"But we have to be sure" I started "I don't fancy going up to Jonno saying that his father is back from the dead."

"And we don't want anyone knowing what we're up to" said Morgana "we need to find a good excuse to go the Van Hellsings besides we need to know where they live."

"We don't" I said then I came up with a great idea, "but I do know where there secret base is" Morgana and Gwyn looked up at me in surprise, "they gave me an address if something went wrong, it is in the Stanley Dock warehouse"

"Seriously" gasped Gwyn "but it just a blood bank."

"Yes but the base is right underneath we just need an excuse to let us go there and sneak into the base and maybe find some information we need to find more about this Erin VanHellsing"

"Great so when do we set off" Morgana asked.

"Now."

**The dream scene is set in the last episode of season 1. **


	11. The plan

**Uncle Vlad **

**Chapter 11: The plan**

We had a plan. We knew that Vlad only drunk soy or animal blood and only had a few bottles left so I sneaked into the blood cellar while Morgana and Gwyn stood outside, the vampires would get suspicious if they smelt breathers in the blood cellar. I found five bottles of soy and two bottles of animal blood I crept out to the bathroom and poured the blood down the sink and gave the empty bottles to Morgana to dispose of. Once Vlad finds out there is no blood left I would offer to fetch some more then we would have a good reason to go Stanley Dock warehouse.

I hid behind the blood shelves while the twins hid down the corridor, I knew Vlad sends Renfield every day at four o'clock for a bottle of soy blood. So when Renfield came to the blood cellar he looked surprised and kind of scared. ' There is none left' he was muttering to himself, how he was sure they had five bottles of soy blood left and started panicking, how would master Vlad react when he found out about the bad news. I felt rather bad for Renfield as he trotted off to see Vlad.

Once Renfield was down the hall the three of us followed slowly behind to Vlad's chambers. Once we got there we heard Renfield and Vlad talking;

"All gone?" said Vlad "I thought we had some to last us though the week."

"I'm so sorry master Vlad, please don't punish me!" Renfield begged.

"It's not your fault we ran out; we would just have to buy more."

"Please don't send me to the blood bank master; they all look like they want to chew on me!"

"Well I can't go, I would draw too much attention but we desperately need more blood." This was my cue. I tapped on the door and went inside I said.

"Excuse me uncle, me and my friends wouldn't mind going"

"No Marlin it's dangerous you go there!"

"Oh please" Gwyn begged "I've never been to a blood bank before it would educational to know what they do" Vlad closed his eyes in thought , anything with the word 'educational' grown-ups were keen on.

"Ok" agreed Vlad "but take Wolfie with you, get him away from Magda for a bit." This is not what I wanted to hear, Wolfie would notice if we disappeared unless we distracted him which would be hard to do to a werewolf with that super hearing. The twins were thinking the same thing too.

It took over half an hour but we managed to convince Wolfie to pull away from his mother, we would travel in the normal breather car (the black one would just draw attention to us) to the blood bank. There was an awkward silence in the car. We didn't want to talk about getting into the VanHellsings lair in front of Wolfie…so how were we going to do this?

Finally we parked up by the dismal Heritage Market, the last time I came here was with my uncle and I were attacked by a gang of vampires, it made me shiver at the memory.

"Right" started Wolfie, "this is a very dangerous place particularly at night, the vampires here aren't as civilised as others they will kill anything, you have half an hour for the sun to set, but still the vampire might try to lure you into their homes so don't talk to anyone don't even look at anyone do you understand?"

"Yes" said Morgana "but won't you be coming with us?"

"No, werewolves can't go into blood banks we're not as controlled as vampires, but just in case put this on you" and he passed us a small spray bottle on the front it was labelled 'stasis spray' "that spray it meant to block out your pulse, heart beat and scent anyone might think you're some vampires that have got there powers early."

"It won't work" said Morgana "we are only ten!"

"That's why I said 'might' but the vampires here are stupid anyway, oh and one more thing the Blood Bank doesn't open for fifteen minutes so use the rest of your time to find it," Luckily we already knew where we were going so that gave us a few minutes to walk there and sneak in and find the slayers lair then use the spare time we have left to get Vlad's soy blood and be on our way.

We got out of the car, Wolfie would wait for us. Heritage Market even in day light looked like a dismal waste town, the houses tightly packed together and old abandoned market stalls but we had a job to do I couldn't let fear get a hold on me. Our footsteps sounded on the old cobbled streets, splashing in puddles, and crunching stones beneath our feet, small sounds yes but loud enough for a vampire to hear. I swear I saw some shadowy figures through the small broken glass windows and black figures lingering inside the doorways. Thank Dracula the sun was up not to mention the stasis spray but I still had that horrid feeling inside the pit of my stomach that more than vampires lived here.

Finally we were at Albert Dock and the Stanley Dock blood bank was in view and even in the setting sun it looked as gloomy as ever. Going down the path staying close to the water me and the twins were chatting about what to do when we got there.

"I say that we barge in there and demand information" said Gwyn.

"Yeah like that going to happen," Morgana sighed "we need to do this quietly" just then a noticed the gates surrounding Stanley Dock opened and a green-grey van drove through.

"Hide" cried Morgana and she dragged me and Gwyn down a small gap between two houses and we watch the green-grey van drive past.

"What's wrong with you?" shot Gwyn at his sister.

"That was the Van Hellsings van! If they see us here on our own they will start to ask questions."

"Then that would make it easier to seek into their HQ" I said "Come on" I lead them to the gates that guarded the Blood Bank but they were automatically locked once the Van Hellsings had driven through them. I shook and rattled the Iron Gate.

"It's no use Marlin" cried Moraga "remember what Wolfie said? The blood bank doesn't open for another fifteen minutes."

"So what do we do now?" Gwyn asked "we can't just hang around when we have time to spare."

Then I came up with an idea, and glanced at the towering Iron Gate. I asked the twins "they wouldn't have some gates around the back would they?"

"Probably not" said Gwyn in thought "but they would in guarded by garlic in case vampires try to sneak in, not like it would be a problem for us"

So we went around the back where there were no iron gates but ropes of garlic dangling from the blue metal door which was locked with a chain and padlock.

"Ok" started Gwyn "the garlic is not a problem but what about the locked door?" luckily Morgana has more initiative than Gwyn, she spotted a hammer lying by the electric box and swiftly used the back of the hammer to pull the chain apart.

"I could have done that" commented Gwyn. I just sighed and pushed open the door with a slight creak. We came to a long, narrow hallway lined with steaming pipes and old chewed up wires hanging from the ceiling like jungle vines. It looked pretty dangerous but brave Morgana lead the way followed by Gwyn then me, being careful not to get caught in any wires or bang my head into any pipes. It was horrible it smelt of steam and chemicals, it made my head hurt and eyes water. This better be the way to the Van Hellsings HQ or this would have been a waste of time.

Finally we arrived at the end of the corridor to a small steel door, luckily it wasn't locked and I pushed it open with a loud creaking sound surly someone must have heard it? We found ourselves in something like the blood cellar we have at Garside Grange but this one was ten no twenty times bigger and to make things better the blood was not in bottles. Big barrels marked 'blood' which was written in black writing they leaned on their sides along the never ending shelves.

"Let's keep moving" said Morgana "let's find an exit" but the problem was there was no doors apart from the one we just come through. Surely the workers don't go through that claustrophobic corridor do they?

"They must use a secret entrance of some sort" suggested Gwyn "to stop vampire trying to steal the blood."

"Or to find the Van Hellsings lair" I finished "so it has to be in here somewhere."

"Mostly secret passages are in the walls or under the floor boards" suggested Morgana tapping the wooden floorboards with her heel.

"Na" snorted Gwyn "I'm sure the Van Hellsings are cleverer than that, it would be something more complicated like…er…. I don't know," just then Gwyn leant back on one of the barrels of blood and there was a small vibration in the room.

"What was that?" gasped Morgana, the shelf behind Gwyn swung open nearly making Gwyn fall backwards. We all turned to see a long grey, this time clean corridor lit up with electric lights on each side of the wall.

"Looks like the way to the Van Hellsings lair to me"

I said before taking a step in the brightly lit corridor.


	12. Ambushed and Escape

**Uncle Vlad **

**Chapter 12:****Ambushed and escape **

Our footsteps echoed through the long narrow hall which was brightly lit with giant lights along the metal wall. Morgana commented they looked very much like UV lights which slayers used to use for dusting off vampires but since the vampire war they were made illegal as guns and only used for executions or for the police to use in self-defence. But aren't the Van-Hellsings friends of the vampire? If so why would they have UV lights on the entrance? At the end of the corridor stood a large metal door with big bolts and locks.

"Great!" sighed Gwyn "No one has a hammer do they?" he said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes. It's a shame Morgana didn't bring the hammer she used to open the first door.

"Wow!" Gasped Morgana as she examined the metal door "if this is what I think it is? This door is made of argentallium it's a mix of silver and garlic, the slayers used to use this to trap and kill vampires, now they use it for vampire prisons."

"I see," I began "it seems a bit strange doesn't it? The UV light and the argentallium all slayers weapons, it seems were learning more every step we take."

"Well we would learn more if we got this stupid door open," Gwyn grumbled as he kicked the door and with a loud clunk the bolt suddenly sprang open. "Ok" commented Gwyn "that was just too easy." I had to agree. The door looked tightly bolted before Gwyn kicked it. In fact everything has been too easy. Yet ignoring my suspicions I pushed the door open and gasped as I switched the light switch on and looked what was before me. The impressively giant room was bight argentallium as wa the rest of the hallway except for the sharp wooden stakes, just like the ones in the dream, hanging proudly on the wall. Not to mention UV guns and all other deadly looking devices I can't name and on one side of the wall was a bunch of computers. It looks like they turned the computers off before going out.

"Wow" sighed Gwyn shaking his head, "this is one heck of a base," I couldn't tell if he was impressed or concerned but Morgana certainly was worried.

"What use would the Van-Hellsings want with all these?" asked Morgana "I wonder if Vlad knows about this."

"I doubt it," then coming from upstairs we heard a bell and the = sound of gates opening, looks like the blood bank was ready for business.

"Look we can't be long," Morgana panicked, "we now know how to get into the base can we just get Vlads blood bottles and come back another time."

Sounded like a good plan if we didn't get out now we would end up walking though the market in the dark and that was one thing I didn't want to do.

"Wait" cried Gwyn and he picked up a large file by one of the computers it was marked in bold Capital letters **'CLASSIFIED'** "It looks important" commented Gwyn and he took the folder in his school bag.

"The Van-Hellsings were careless to leave that there" Morgana muttered to herself but we didn't think any more about her comment.

Quickly, but quietly, we hurried out the of the base, through the blood cellar and down the stinking corridor just in time to see the Van-Hellsings van pull over to the other side of the warehouse and we hurried out of the way. It looks like we got out just in time…..…but it was not over yet.

After we fetched the bottles of blood for Vlad the warehouse was empty besides for the vampire workers. They looked at us strangely when we came out with bottles of soy and animal blood but they didn't stop us. But I bet it's strange to see kids going into a blood bank alone. Soy and animal blood was free because it was easy to make and there was a lot of it, but human blood was every expensive because more people are willing to give their blood to charity rather than vampires and it was hard to get hold of in bottles and because of Vlad's secret vampire law and the skin spray there wasn't any need unless you want to be posh.

We bolted as fast as lighting down the streets of Heritage Market. It was already getting late and the sun was slowly setting. Very soon the vampires would be out and they will either ignore us or turn on us but I didn't want to take my chances and not mention that horrid feeling inside the pit of my stomach was back and it was worsening by the second and I started to feel tingling down my spine and the hair on the back of my neck sticking up. The sooner were out of here the better.

Suddenly before we could round the corner the sun was completely down and to our despair everything went dark "Run faster!" I shouted and we sprinted down the rows of houses. Wolfies car was in view, we were almost there when all of a sudden the same black figures from just a few days ago appeared five steps away from us. Morgana screamed and we tried to back off but three other vampires grasped us from behind.

"Well" laughed a woman from the group of vampires that blocked our exit "isn't it Marlin De Chance" she gracefully strolled up towards us with her hands on her hips and big smirk on her rosy lips with her sharp fangs appearing from the corner of her mouth. She wore black skin tight jeans with a leather jacket and her dark hair was tied in a high pony-tail. She spoke again "Did your uncle ever tell you little children shouldn't play around here after dark, maybe we should teach you a lesson," the other vampires laughed. I didn't know what she was about to do but before I could blink Wolfie's car drove though the vampires the same way Erin drove the car though the vampires last time, the female vampire hissed and zoomed away followed by the vampire who had hold of us. You would think the vampires wouldn't fall for the same trick twice, the vampires here really are stupid.

We jumped in the car as fast as we could and Wolfie sped off. Would the vampires try to follow us? Probably not, they didn't follow last time. That was probably due to fact they were into much shock or because they were too scared to go in to the breather world and they were forced to hide. I would have to ask Timmy or Zoltan about it when we got home.

When we got home Erin and Robin were waiting for us by the gate with a distressed look on her face as soon as we got out the car they ran up to us Erin whispered something in Wolfie's ear and his eyes grew wide and his face became pale and he sprinted off to the school.

"What wrong?" Gwyn asked his uncle Robin.

"It's Magda" he said "she's escaped."

**Sorry for taking so long to update and it's shorter than my other chapters bit I have very important exams on at the moment but I will try to update while I can. Thanks for reading! And please review. **

**In the next chapter we should find out what was in that classified folder what the trio took, could it lead to some clues on where to find the Count?…and where is Magda? **


	13. Party planning

**Uncle Vlad **

**Chapter 13: **

_7__th__ September _

Yesterday ended in disaster. Magda had escaped and there was no telling where she got to but we all knew who to blame…

"This is your fault Fortunessa!" snarled Robin at Bertrand who was supposed to be looking after Magda about this time. All the family was in the throne room, Vlad, Erin, Robin, Bertrand, Renfield, Wolfie and me and the twins. "You were in charge of looking after her!"

"I have to agree with Robin Bertrand" Vlad said in disapproval, he was pacing along the side of the dining table tapping his chin in thought "this is not like you to let a hostage slip though you fangs" Bertrand shook his head in reply at this moment he felt shame, anger and cheated, addressing Vlad he said;

"I will find her Vlad she can't have gone far it's just gone sunset."

"Ha" snorted Robin "you couldn't even guard her in the first place what makes you think you're going to find her, I will look for her as I did last time I will do it again."

"Is that right?" Bertrand challenged as he stood nose to nose with Robin. I could feel the tension in the air shivering me to the bones. I know the others can feel it too, the rivalry and hatred between the two vampires. Suddenly Erin couldn't take it anymore. She stood up from her chair and snapped at the vampires.

"Enough!" Robin and Bertrand turned to face her in shock, and the others jumped her voice had echoed through out the room even Vlad snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face her, "You two act like children!" addressing Robin and Bertrand "you two are really powerful vampires but when you fight you never get anything done."

"True" Vlad commented with a slightly disappointed look on his face as he glared at the two vampires, "At the moment you are both useless, now the best thing you two can do is stay at the school and protect my family."

"Why where are you going?" Robin asked.

"I'm going to look for Magda on my own like the old saying goes 'if you want something done right do it yourself,'" and like that he was out the room like a flash down to his chambers, getting ready to find Magda.

"I'm going with you!" snapped Erin as Vlad got ready putting on his hoodie.

"No Erin, it's dangerous and I need a responsible woman like you to keep things together while I'm gone."

"Oh so just because I'm a girl I have to be the housekeeper!" Erin snarled at her lover with annoyance, her hands on her hips.

"You know perfectly well I don't mean that!" Vlad took her hands in his and looked lovingly in her eyes, "I don't know how long I'll be, I might be a few hours or days but I need you here to make sure that things look as _normal_ as possible, just make sure Marlin goes to school don't let Renfield tamper with any of the science equipment and keep Robin and Bertrand from slaying each other."

Erin nodded in understanding, "just don't be long use your telepathy to contact me if you're going to be any longer," with a nod Vlad kissed Erin on the check and promised to be back before dawn. Renfield had already sent the twins back home and the only thing I could do was go and try to get some sleep and think about the events of today and begin to dream.

"Count Dracula!" welcomed the slayer I was back in the dark room again; the garlic water was just up to my ankles "do you know what day it is?"

"Time to let me out" sighed the Count sarcastically but his voice sounded week and croaky I wonder how long it has been since he was fed, probably not since he was kidnaped.

"Not quite" smirked the slayer "it's Wednesday and how long till Friday" The count didn't answer "two days! Until Friday midnight you will be burned to dust."

"Not unless my family find me first"

"No chance, Magda as escaped from the Draculas so your son will be looking for her now, just as I've planned."

"Why would Vladdy be going after Magda?" asked the Count not really taking interest what the slayer was telling him.

"Because he thinks she's the one who kidnaped you in the first place" grinned the slayer "can't say I blame him she is a deceiving little witch isn't she."

"I couldn't agree more."

And like that the nightmare had ended. I was in the darkness of my room I could hear the snores of Zoltan at the foot of my bed. I thought back on the dream, the Count only had till the end of Friday left and Friday was my birthday…great.

This morning with my uniform on I headed down the throne room were Renfield was already serving breakfast to a bored looking Robin, a grumpy Bertrand and a worried looking Erin. It looked like uncle hasn't returned. I sat down next to her but she didn't seem to notice, she was just staring down at the grey/green mush Renfield served her I don't know what was in it and I didn't want to know. I decided to make conversation with Erin.

"Vlad not back?" I asked she shook her head.

"I told him to use his telepathy if he was held up by the sun or in trouble; I knew I should have gone with him."

"He'll be ok," I reassured her "Vlad's strong, he is probably held up, and besides if he's not contacting you that means he's not in trouble doesn't it."

"Marlin" Erin interrupted me "It's your birthday tommow isn't it?"

I nod. Erin continued;

"We will try to do something nice, what do you usually do on your birthday?"

Well birthdays are the only time mum ever pays attention to me she would get me a new clothes for the year, a book, nothing much and then we would have a chicken and veg it was lovely the best meal ever. I tell Erin this and she nods in understanding.

"Well if you think that's good then wait until you've never had a party with us," says Robin "I know Vlad's doesn't look like the type of person but he is always keen on birthdays."

"So is there anything in particular?" asked Erin "I want to give you more the clothes and a book."

"You'll spoil him rotten, I know you will" said Bertrand.

"Oh shut up Bertrand it was Vlad who came up with the idea in the first place so if I were you I wouldn't complain."

"Uncle suggested it!" I started not really believing that Vlad the vampire who killed my pig and only used me for my dream gift would throw a party for me.

"He hasn't said anything to me," Bertrand complained.

"Why would he?" asked Robin cheekily "you only work for him it's not like your part of the family."

Suddenly at a flash Bertrand shot up from his chair took Robin by the collar of his black shirt and pinned him to the wall. We all stared in shock. Bertrand snarled,

"I'm just as much as a part of this family as you are, remember Ingrid?"

"How can I forget" snarled Robin. Were they talking about my mother? If so what did she have to do with all this…and especially what did she have to do with Bertrand?"

"Enough!" snapped a frustrated Erin banging her palms against the wood table "this is not the time or the place!" Erin turned to me and said in a kind but commanding voice,"Marlin get ready for school don't worry about breakfast I can get the dinner ladies to prepare you toast or something.

**Sorry I haven't uploaded anything for a long time and this chapter is very short and rushed but I've had a lot of exams and homework but I'm done till September and I plan to get this finished before summer**


	14. The 'CLASSIFIED' Folder

**Uncle Vlad **

**Chapter 14: The 'CLASSIFIED' Folder**

_7__th__ September _

It wasn't longer before I came out the cafeteria with two pieces of toast and a carton of fresh orange juice much better than Renfield's slop.

Just as I stepped outside to join the other kids Gwyn came bouncing up to me and took my wrist, "Come with me" he shot and he dragged me to the school gates dropping my breakfast on the way.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we went out of the school gates down to the trees in the woods. He led me though the bushes and stinging nettles deeper into the woods "Gwyn!" I shot "school will start any minute we don't have time for this!"

"Were not going to school" replied Gwyn "Not today" I looked at him confused, then I saw poking out of Gwyn's bag the classified folder we had stolen from the Van Hellsings.

"What about Morgana?"

"Don't worry she's coming, we just wait here." We stopped by a stream but it was not clean and deep like the ones back at home, it was shallow and a pink green colour that looked very sickly.

"What's wrong with the water?" I ask.

"Pollution, chemicals, global warming stuff like that."

I didn't know what he was talking about but I didn't have time to ask. Gwyn was rooting though his school bag and instead of books there was clothing. He pulled out two pairs of jeans and t-shirts "We better change out of our uniform,s it will look suspicious for two boys to be roaming the streets in their uniforms when they should be in school."

"You still haven't told me why we're doing this," I said picking up a pair of Gywn's jeans and a t-shirt

"Me and Morgana will explain when she comes, in the meantime get changed we're about the same size so the clothes should fit"

"Where is she?" I ask pulling off my blazer and tie.

"Getting changed like us somewhere nearby."

After a few minutes we were fully changed and stuffed our uniforms in our school bags and Morgana came up to greet us from the tress wearing pink leggings and a white long top with pictures of hearts on. _**(Author note: Pink leggings and heart patterned tops NOT COOL but this is Morgana we're on about. And sorry to the people who are wearing these clothes right now but it's true)**_

"Everyone here," she said sitting down on the ground as we followed suit.

"Well there are only three of us so yeah everyone is here," said Gwyn leaning his back against a tree.

"Have you got the file?" Morgana asked giving him a dirty look.

"In my bag," He said pointing to the school bag that was dumped in the middle of the ground.

Morgana pulled the thick file out of Gwyn's bag and sat facing me with the file on her lap. She looked nervous her hand twitched and she couldn't look at me the eyes. Handing me the file she said,

"I think you better take a look at this."

"What does it say?" I asked my voice was panicked and shaky, the way Morgana was acting was making nervous

"It's not what it says it's what it shows." I didn't understand what she meant at first until I opened up the file.

I didn't know what I was expecting to see probably loads of writing and confusing data and maps, but the file was more like an old picture album. Most of the photos were black and white with slight burn marks and a bit crumbled up, they seemed to be pictures a family; a man, a woman and two children a boy and a girl wearing capes and old fashioned clothes. Even though the pictures was black and white and a bit burnt I just make out the faces of Count Dracula and his x-wife Magda and I recognised the two children from my dream that I had a few nights ago, they were Uncle Vlad and my mother.

How did the Van Hellsings get a hold of these pictures and why were they so unkempt and some of the others where in colour and looked more like they came from CTV cameras they had pictures of Garside Grange and the two cars, the Draculas' own and pictures of some of the teachers including my English teacher, Mr Anderson and Mr Heap, the science teacher and the head teacher, Miss McCauley. Then there was anouther picture that didn't seem familiar it was a picture of a hill and on top was the ruins of a castle, looking as if it have been set on fire.

"I don't understand." I say looking back and forth to Morgana to Gwyn "How did the Van Hellsings get a hold of these I don't think my uncle would just give them his family photos!"

"He probably thinks they're destroyed," Gwyn pointed out "In the fire."

"What fire?" I demanded getting more and more frustrated "why do I know so little!" I put my face in my hands, my friends have gone silent. I can't remember being so fed-up in my life. "Sorry" I sighed but I'm not sure that I meant it, "what happened at the fire?"

"Before your uncle was crowned the Chosen One," answered Morgana sadly "he, The Count and your mother lived in a little town called Stokely somewhere in Wales, they owned an old castle just at the top a hil.l"

"This is the one in the picture?" I ask.

"Yes, but before it used to be a medieval castle my uncle Robin has a picture of it when it was in its former glory."

"My uncle said he and Robin were childhood friends, is that where they met?"

"Yeah I know the whole story" boasted Gwyn "It all started when..."

"Another time!" interrupted Moraga "let's get on to the fire."

"Oh all right" Gwyn grumbled.

"Well, it's a very long story, there was a battle in the castle between the vampire's and the slayers, The Count got trapped in a UV cage, vampire's were being slain but when your uncle put the crown of power on he mind wiped Robin, his family and the Van Hellsing and slayers so they would forget all about vampires and that they never existed."

"But what happened after that?" I asked.

"Once the humans and vampires had gone the only ones left in the castle was your uncle who had collapsed, your granddad who was still in the UV cage and your mother, she was the only one who could do something"

"What did she do?" I asked with a feeling of dread in my stomach knowing what mum could be like.

"She took over the castle," Moraga quietly, "we don't why, but she vowed to make the streets of Stokely run red with blood." That sounded like my mum, I wasn't surprised or anything but then I remember the last time I saw her she was crying her heart out.

"How did my uncle and the Count escape?"

"Well luckily," started Gwyn, "the battery's on the UV cage ran out and the Count managed to escape with Vlad unharmed as far as we know, we don't know what happened to your mother after that, Robin refused to talk about, after that Stokely became a kinda slayer town, I don't know what's become of it now though but my little sister thinks that's where the other Prediction rings besides the one Erin and Mrs McCauley have."

"Oh really so you have been listing" Morgana teased.

"That's the ring the slayer is looking for!" I shot "If we found it we could use it trade the ring for my Grandfather but what makes you think it's in Stokely?"

"If you look at the back at on the picture with the castle there is something written at the back."

I turned the photo around and scribbled on the back it said '_with evidence of old documents and legions the key to immortality lies beneath the castle but experts never found anything of the sort.' _

"But it says experts have already looked" I pointed out "what makes you think we would find it."

"Because they don't know the key to immortality it in the ring."

"But even this is true" I say in hopelessness, "There is no way to get there."

"Not unless you take the train" Gwyn pointed out "we will be there in a few hours and I have some money saved up so it won't be problem."

"But won't our parents be worried that were gone for so long" Moraga pointed out.

"We don't have much of choice!" I snapped "the Count is in trouble, my uncle is wasting his time looking for Magda, Robin and Bertrand are at each other's throat and Erin is worried sick over Vlad we're the only ones left!"

Morgana and Gwyn turned to each other then looked back at me.

"Ok" sighed Moraga "looks like were going to Stokely."

**I'm so sorry for the long wait I'm either doing my GCSE's or just being lazy but now it's summer and will have more time and too bored that would have to write this fanfic**


	15. Stokely

**Uncle Vlad **

**Chapter 15: Stokely **

It was as much hassle to get on the train as it was to get to Stokely itself.

We had to switch to five different trains; Gwyn lost the tickets twice, once we were late for the train because Morgana couldn't decide what cake she wanted for lunch and once we missed a stop and had to take an extra train because I fell asleep…Not my fault, but because of this we didn't get to Stokely by . I bet someone is panicking over us by now.

Stokely's train station was nothing more than a small wooden platform and a ticket stand with only few people waiting for relatives and friends it looked very friendly and it would have been very quiet is it weren't for the construction work going on somewhere up ahead.

"What do you think they are building?" I asked my friends over the banging of hammers, drills and over machinery noise that is too dull and pointless to explain.

"I heard from mum and Grandma that they are building some kind of Asda or Tesco something that no village would need, they're going to buy all this land and turn it into a housing estate enjoy the view because in the next five years or so this all won't be here," said Gwyn.

"Let's get out of here," said Moraga "I can't stand that they are destroying all this old country land."

I had to agree looking at all these lovely green fields and wildlife reminded me a lot of home and it was painful that all this would be built over with ugly concrete flats and shopping centre's like I've seen around my short drive around Liverpool **(Author note: If any of you readers live in Liverpool sorry but its true)** . I wonder how many villages are turning into this.

We walked of the platform and towards a little village with neat gardens, tiny mini cars and camper vans and happy looking people working in their gardens. It was a perfect little village, I saw school kids walking home from school in small friendly groups. I would love to live here, I wonder what it was like when my uncle lived here, probably no different. Suddenly Gwyn snapped me out of my thoughts.

"There's the castle!" he shot pointing up at the top of a dark gloomy hill with dark clouds hovering over, separating the hill from the village. Like in the picture there wasn't much of a castle only crumbled pieces of stone walls, you would not expect the key to immortality to be under there.

"Let's go!" And I ran with the twins following close behind me toward the castle.

Once we got their Moraga and Gwyn were sweating and panting heavily but I was fine I'm more used to walking than they are. Apart from the crumpling walls and the weeds growing around there was absolutely nothing here.

"Wow this is incredible!" said Gwyn sarcastically "we're going to have fun looking for the ring here!"

Moraga shot him her 'shut up idiot' look and told us to start searching the ground. To be honest this was pretty hopeless then the voice of Timmy spoke though my head.

"You are looking at the wrong place," he sighed.

"Where have you been?" I shot quietly so the others won't think I'm mad.

"Well it's not like you have needed me, but I'm going to help you now, go towards the north east side of the castle where the tower used to be." I made my to a slightly higher set of walls which would have been the most dangerous they were about an inch taller than me and looked like they would topple over my head any moment.

"Ok what now?" I ask.

"You see the stone with the marking on over your bottom left of the wall" I looked down and I just see marking on the one of stones like someone had been scraping though it.

"This one" I pointed to it.

"Yes that one, now take it out!"

"What" I shot in disbelief,If I took the stone out the whole wall will collapse on my head.

"Trust me Marlin, have I ever let you down?" he had a point but this felt like suicide.

"And if I do" I say "we will find the Prediction ring?"

"Yes" Timmy pushed "and maybe more" I heard Timmy use that kind of voice before when he pressured me to spy on uncle and Wolfie the first night I stayed and I knew he wasn't going to leave me alone until I got it done. So I slowly placed my hands on the stone and began to shuffle it out, crumbles of small stones began to rain over me. Moraga must have seen what I was doing because the last thing I heard was her cry before I managed to get the stone out and a sudden fall of giant stone blocks fell on my body and a round gold ring fell on to my hands.

"MARLIN!"

The whole castle grounds were on fire, the smell of burning wood watered though the air making a horrible stench. The flames were so high! I don't think anything will survive the fire. I could hear the sound of fire engines and shouting of the villagers from the outside. Where the bats am I? The Count's old castle in Transylvania? My parent's tower? No… It was Stokely castle, I could just see my mum though the smoke making her way through the flames and fallen stone I wanted to call out to her but the smoke was making it hard to breathe. This seems more than a dream I could feel the heat of the fire and sweat on my forehead. My mother was putting her hood over her head and using her Telekinesis (I think that's what's you call it) she smashed one of the tall stain glass windows and using her flight she flew out of the broken window.

That's when I woke up but I wasn't under a pile of rocks or a hospital where I should be. I don't know how I survived, but I wish I hadn't. I looked around me garlic, stakes, UV gun's where stacked along the wall, the room smelt like garlic and… Petrol? and if you ever smelt garlic and petrol together you know it's not a pleasant smell to wake up to when you've just had a dream about fire. Suddenly the door opened and a tall dark man dressed in an overcoat carrying a stake in his hands walked in, I've seen this man only a few times in my dreams or my nightmares more like. He said in a cruel cold yet mocking voice,

"Hello Marlin"

**Ok if you don't know who I'm talking about at the end you're pretty slow and I'm sure you can guess who the slayer is. **


	16. Reviled

**Uncle Vlad 16**

**Chapter 16: Reviled **

"Y You!" I stuttered, "You kidnapped the Count"

"That's right how did you know?" it wasn't a question more like a statement, he must of known about my dream gift. "I bet you know a lot of stuff don't you Marlin De Chance?"

"I don't know what you mean," if there is one thing I've learnt from my mother it is how to play dumb, but I supposed she's had loads of practice lying and cheating her way out of stuff while I'm just a little boy who has only known about vampires and slayers for less than a week.

"Oh playing the innocent are we!" Laughed the slayer in a cruel cold way that sent shivers to my spine "Listen I know what you are and I bet you can guess who I am."

I knew, deep down somewhere at the back of my head I knew the identity of this insane slayer, but the idea is impossible.

"Come on," urged the slayer as he circled around me like a hungry wolf ready to pounce, but I still couldn't see thehis face. "You're smart, you're just like your uncle; smart, charming and friendly but you're also week and spineless, you know where the Prediction ring is, why else would you let yourself be flattened by that wall, why are you not dead?"

Good question, I would like to know that myself but mastering up the courage to defend myself I put the slayer on the spot as he was doing to me.

"Then if you know where the ring is why are you asking me?" It worked, the slayer stopped right in front of me and let out a hiss quite like a vampire would. Then he said something very strange that one sentence that will be buzzing around my head like a busy bee that will be stuck with me forever.

"Because good is a curse and evil is a kindness." We didn't say anything, we just stood in the empty silence in the dark no one there but me and Eric Van Hellsing.

Now you know who kidnapped the Count, I suppose you readers have forgotten about that incident that happened on the 3rd of September, which really wasn't that long ago but I bet Eric Van Hellsing had something to do that cut robe when I was down alone in that ditch, in fact he was the start of everything! He made sure we could get into the slayers HQ easily so he could lead us here. And I bet you are wondering how he survived being attacked by the vampires but that's for another story, and I bet you are wondering (as well as other stuff) what was happening to Gwyn and Morgana while I was speaking to Jonnos father. I was not there at the time of course so I have to take the twins word for it that this is what actually happened.

Morgana was pacing back and forth the dungeon in which the slayer held her and her brother hostage. They were wondering what I was thinking when I pulled that brick out from the wall but Morgana was clever she knew it was for a good reason but she couldn't think what. Gwyn was slouching on the hard wooden bench feeling fed up and miserable. You see, you would think Gwyn would be terrified as Morgana and I were, he says he doesn't feel fear Morgana just says it's because he has the emotions of a plastic fork but it's one of those life mysteries we would never know.

Morgana said more or less to herself "This doesn't make much sense, first we're in the ruins of Stokely castle, then that wall collapsed on Marlin then we find ourselves locked up and we don't even remember coming here."

"You know they say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," teased Gwyn which wasn't really a good time for any sly remarks.

"Do you even know the situation we are in?" snapped Morgana clenching her fists trying not to punch her beloved brother in the face, "we are locked in a dungeon garlic-knows-where, no one knows where we are, and for all we know it our best friends could be dead!"

"He's a vampire he's meant to be dead!"

With that comment he earned a hard sharp smack across his face from Morgana.

"What was that for?" He shot putting his hand to his cheek were Morgana had slapped him.

"For being an idiot!" she shot back, "sometimes it's hard to believe were related let alone twins."

"An idiot?" Gwyn snapped pushing himself off the bench standing face to face with Morgana "who was the one who found the VanHellsings HQ? Who was the one who found that file? Who brought us here? Me"

"Exactly we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you!"

"What are you saying Morgana we did this for Marlin, he's our friend this is what we're meant to do!"

"Then stop slouching around and think of something!" Gwyn just pulled one of his smug smiles and raised his shoulders.

"Well when I was 'slouching around,'" he said "I was thinking of a plan and I've think I've got one!"

"Oh really, what?" asked Morgana in disbelieve

"Well I've noticed our carless kidnappers have left the key in the lock."

"So?" tested Morgana trying to work out were this is going.

"So all we need is a piece of paper and something to poke the key out of the hole."

"Why would we want to do that?"

"Because" Gwyn sighed "we put the piece of paper below the door and when we push the key out the key will fall on the paper and we can pull the paper towards us and then we have the key to unlock the door"

"Wow!" gasped Moraga quite impressed, "that's not a bad plan you can use this my hair clip to poke the key out but our kidnapers have our bags so we don't have any paper for the key to drop on."

"Hmmm" Gwyn thought, then he reached into his trouser pockets and pulled out one of the train tickets they were meant to use for the train they missed on their way to Stokely.

"Brill!" cried Morgana excitedly, "but that ticket is too narrow and we only have one shot of this."

"We can do it, we have to for Marlin and the others!" they nodded in agreement and set to work.

Morgana slid the ticket under the door below the keyhole while Gwyn had Moraga's clip ready to poke into the key hole

"Ready?" Gwyn asked, Morgana nodded hesitantly Gwyn pushed the hair clip in the keyhole, they only chance, if the key missed the ticket they were stuck. Finally they heard a soft thump from outside the door. Morgana slowly slid the ticket from out under the door along with a small bronze key.

"Ok let's get out of here!"

**Ok that was a bit different than my other chapters I'm trying to improve my writing style to please review if it's getting better or worse the next chapter will be up ASAP **


	17. Rows of Doors

**Uncle Vlad **

**Chapter 17: Rows of Doors **

Gwyn and Morgana slowly tiptoed their way though the never ending corridors in case someone or something popped out from them from the rows of large metal doors… but nothing did. They wondered what was behind these doors, the twins tested each door but they all remained locked.

"I wonder where this corridor ends." Morgana said out loud as she moved along the stone floor searching for the end of the tunnel.

"I wonder when we can get something to eat I'm starving!" Typical Gwyn. They have not had anything to eat since getting on the train

"And I'm thirsty nice to meet you" said Moraga sarcastically.

"_So am I darling now let me out!" _Snapped a woman's voice.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything" said Gwyn defensively, Morgana crossed her eyes and continued on her way, she was sure she heard a voice, she recognised it too and she was right, but for the better or the worst?

"This corridor seems endless," said Gwyn breaking the silence; they don't know how long they have been walking for probably only few minutes at least but it felt like forever.

"Everything's the same," noted Morgana "same doors, same everything, why do I have a feeling that we're only going in circles?"

"Well I'm not dizzy!" `

"That not what I meant" sighed Morgana, they didn't continue the subject. Just then Morgana heard that familiar voice in her head again.

"_Come on darling! You're so close Run!" _the voice was demanding and she sprinted down the corridors, Gwyn called to her but she didn't stop and listen, the voice was so familiar and it spoke though her, it could only be telepathy.

"_Stop!" _ordered the voice _"the door to the left open it,"_ Morgana looked to her left; the door was slightly bigger than the others. She walked over to the door, it was solid metal and there was nothing she could use to see inside.

"Who are you?" she whispered but she before she could get an answer her brother came up from behind her.

"What are you playing at?" he panted from all the running to catch up to his sister "have you gone mad or something?"

"Help me open this door," Morgana ordered, there was no key in the door instead it was locked by a code panel, in fact Gwyn's and Morgana's cell was the only one that a had lock and key. Gwyn examined the panel and crossed his eyes in thought.

"I think I can hack into it," he said, and he reached into his pocket and took out Morganas hair clip that he had forgotten to give back. Morgana couldn't see behind Gwyn's back what he was doing and Gwyn was good at keeping secrets.

But after a few minutes of Gwyn sighing, cursing and moaning, they finally heard a beep from the panel confirming the door was now open. They looked at each other; wordlessly asking each other if they were really sure about this, Gwyn knew Morgana was intelligent and chose sometimes not to question what she did. It was Gwyn who pushed the heavy metal door open that led them into a room of darkness, the twins peered in from where they were standing but nothing could be seen it was in pitch darkness. Morgana was hoping that she didn't have to go in there, that the person who was speaking to her would come out himself. But for once today she was lucky as she heard two pairs of footsteps coming towards them, one of the pairs sounded like a pair of high heels.

"Finally" gasped a woman's voice that had a strong Transylvanian accent and a tall woman in a red slim dress, curly black hair and red sharp fingernails stepped out of the dark cell… The twins have seen this woman only once before back at the school where the Draculas lived.

"Magda!" they gasped.

"Hello darling, I wondered when you would show up."

"Mother don't rude" said another familiar voice, this time it a man's and he to stepped out too.

"Wolfie!" The twins gasped again.

"Hi" he said in his own cheery voice like he had come back from a long holiday rather than a prison cell, "I'm glad you children are ok, Magda used her telepathy to tell Morgana where to go."

"I would rather have Marlin do it than a _breather_," Magda said breather like it was something dirty but they knew better than to argue with Magda Westenra.

"Speaking of him," said Wolfie "where is Marlin anyway?"

"We don't know," answered Gwyn, "we haven't seen him since we were at Stokely castle."

"Wait!" Wolfie held his hand out to stop Gwyn going any further, "what were you doing at Stokely castle?"

"No time!" shot Magda "we have to get of here."

"No!" cried Morgana "we got to find Marlin; he could be in grave danger."

"What about me!" Magda thundered "I'm in danger!"

"We're all in danger!" Morgana agued back disappointed in Magda selfishness and lack of responsibility "He's your grandson!"

"If it wasn't for Vladimir you would be a drained corpse."

"Shut-up!" Snapped Wolfie there wasn't anyone in that hallway that didn't jump, Wolfie never raised his voice not even at Vlad, "Mother," addressing Magda, "you can go on I'll stay here with the kids to find Marlin, I can't leave them."

"But Wolfie-kins" begged Magda with pleading eyes coming over to him to touch his face.

"But no mother" Wolfie pulled away from Magda.

"So be it" she snarled, her eyes filled with anger and uncaring, "it won't be long till you run back to me" and like that she zoomed away.

**Sorry for the long wait and I'm sorry this chapter had to be short but I'm very busy with school and GCSE's. What made me write this chapter was when I remembered Young Dracula Season 4 is coming out on the 29****th**** October and I can't wait. **

**Please Review! **


	18. A time for reflections

**Uncle Vlad **

**Chapter 18: A time for reflections **

_8__th__ September _

While Morgana, Gwyn and Wolfie were traveling though the endless dark corridors in the basement of this unknown building I was right at the top floor in an old gloomy dark room with a sink and a few cupboards which was supposed to store food and kitchen stuff, there is only a small round table and three little stools in the middle of the prison cell. At the other end of the room is a very small old fireplace that's not lit, with two matted old arm chairs in front of it, you could call it a tiny sitting room really. In fact it reminded me too much of home….

How long has it been now? Seven days, eight days? It's felt like a life time since I was living in Transylvania with my mother and father who showed no love or affection to me, no friends, no one to talk to apart from Timmy who has been strangely absent lately, my only company was a small pig. Then suddenly I am whisked away from all that I knew by a strange uncle and taken to a foreign country where I'm greeted quite warmly (and coldly) by family I never knew I had. I made two great friends, got over my fear of dogs and somehow ended up involved in a strange mystery that every time I find an answer there's always another new puzzle to solve its becoming like a mystery in a mystery if that makes sense.

Being locked in a room with nothing to do gets you thinking about this stuff, it's a good time to reflect. I piece everything together in this mystery step by step.

First, Vlad takes me to England, mysterious yes, but evil no.

Secondly, I find out I have a rare gift, to see memories of people important to me in my dreams which must have some meaning. I dream about my uncle's childhood and about the Counts torture.

Then when I'm trapped in that ditch my escape rope was cut by no doubt Eric VanHellsing and that same night the Count disappears and Magda is in his place, but she was just a distraction to put Vlad off, like Van Hellsing said she had no idea she was bait but that doesn't explain why she came in the first place?

I also find out about the rings that make you immortal, the Prediction rings and that VanHellsing has one but it doesn't work. VanHellsing also wanted to expose Vlad to breathers that he is letting vampires drink human blood. Vlad was also hiding something else but I didn't know what and if that wasn't enough VanHellsing wants me for a unknown reason which could be that he knows about my gift, from what I heard in my dreams I was very important somehow.

Also where I'm I? I think as I twirl the Prediction ring between my two fingers, it fell into my pocket when Timmy told me to pull out the brick, VanHellsing had no idea I had it. Still this place felt like I've been here before, something about the coldness that shivers up and down my spine and made me nervous

It makes me think of Jonno and Mina VanHellsing and their strange HQ, are they my friends or enemies? Why were they taking pictures of Garside? None of this makes sense and my brain was starting to hurt….I could really use Timmy now.

Just then the door to my cell opened letting some light shine on my face. I could see VanHellsing better now; his dark skin, brown eyes and the black beard….Has he ever heard of shaving cream? He smiled coldly and held the door wider for me;

"Come Marlin" he sneered "I have a present for you."

I was expecting to go into the garlic room were I've seen my granddad held hostage in many of my dreams but instead VanHellsing lead me down the corridor he didn't bother to pull me along with him he just let me follow at his heels along the dimly lit corridor, he certainly wasn't worried about me running away, I think that was the reason I was to afraid to try.

We came to a stop to a large metal door it wasn't even locked VanHellsing just swung it open and pushed me inside.

It was fairly small room it was pitch black until VanHellsing switched on the light there was no furniture in the room, a long black curtain hung on the front wall, I feared what's behind it.

Vanhellsing strolled up to the curtains leaving my standing by the door "Happy birthday Marlin" he sneered as he opened the curtains….

_Back in the basement _

Morgana, Gwyn and Wolfie kept walking along the corridors nothing had changed

"I'm sure we're going in circles." sighed Morgana her footstep trudging along the row of doors "there is no way a corridor could be this long."

"I've not seen a single staircase anywhere how odd" pointed out Wolfie.

"But if there is no staircase or no end how did we get here in the first place?" asked Gwyn.

Morgana suddenly stopped in her tracks and the others followed suit, "A secret passage" she said in a hoarse whisper.

"What?" asked Gwyn.

"Remember when we searched the VanHellsings HQ…"

"WHAT!" Shot Wolfie rudely interupting Morgana "How? When What?" The twins ignored him.

"We had to get there by secret passage what's to say the person who put us here is also using one."

"You're right" Gwyn said "Wolfie" He turned to the half vampire, half werewolf "are you sure you don't remember how you got here?"

"No I have told you eleven times now! I don't know how I came here; I don't know what I was doing with mum at the time it's like a part of my mind has been erased." That how the twins felt too like someone has just gone though there memories and just blanked it off.

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter I've been dead busy as always. Also this probably won't be updated until next year I'm going to write a YD X-Mas fanfic so keep a look out for that. **


End file.
